


Straight as a Circle

by dickard23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Story: Alex is the Homicide ADA in Boston. She and Olivia meet at Elliot and Kathy's wedding. After a night of drinking and partying they wake up together. Little did they know, that night was just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What did we Do?

Law and Order AU I tried to make everyone ten years younger than they are in canon. If I didn’t know their actual ages, I made it up.

Don Cragen born 1957  
John Munch born 1961  
Olivia Benson born 1978  
Elliot Stabler born 1978  
Kathy Stabler born 1980  
Abbie Carmichael born 1982  
Alex Cabot born 1984  
Serena Southerlyn born 1984

Olivia and Elliot have been partners since 2009. Fin replaced Monique Jeffries in 2012, but she wasn’t forced out. She accepted a transfer to Major Case. Alex is a prosecutor in Boston. She hasn’t met any of the 1-6 detectives before this story. Abbie Carmichael is SVU’s current ADA.

Las Vegas July 2015

Saturday Morning

A wedding dress had been abandoned on the ground, along with a cheap veil and some flowers. No one noticed them.

When Olivia Benson woke up, she had no idea where she was. Her brain was hazy with hangover and her body was sore. What the hell did I do last night?

When she tried to move her legs, she felt a familiar soreness. Olivia realized she was tired from sex, really good sex. I must have fucked a stranger last night.

She looked around and wasn’t in her hotel room. This room was much fancier. The light was starting to come in through the drapes. Olivia could make out a Jacuzzi on the far side of the room, which was huge. I must be in some kind of suite. Did I fuck a rich guy?

Olivia usually shied away from those types, not that they weren’t interested. She just didn’t want anyone who felt entitled to her.

A soft moan came from Olivia’s bedmate. Olivia turned and saw a small of a back escaping from under the sheet. Whoever this guy was, he sure was skinny.

Olivia accidentally slid her hand along the man’s back.

“That feels good.”

This dude sounds like a lady.

***

Suddenly, a blonde head poked out from under the sheet. “Good morning Olivia.”

Olivia’s face twisted in confusion, “Alex?” The detective had met her the night before. She had come to Vegas with Serena and Abbie. The blonde crashed Elliot’s wedding as Abbie’s “second date.”

“That’s my name,” she said with a dreamy smile. “Are you hungry? I can have the hotel send up breakfast.”

It was obvious that they had sex. Alex’s hair had that perfect mess to it, and her eyes had a warm smile.

“What did we do last night?”

Alex could hear the trepidation in Olivia’s voice. “I remember we met at the wedding, had drinks at the bar after the happy couple went to bed, went shopping along the strip, and then came up here for a good night.”

Bits and flashes from Olivia’s memory came back. She remembered watching Alex’s red lips as she sumptuously ate her slice of wedding cake.

Then, Olivia and Munch went to get drinks together.

Last Night

Olivia had enjoyed herself much more than she thought she had. The brunette had an unrequited crush on Elliot. She had just watched him marry his pregnant fiancée and to put the icing on the cake, she was his best man.

All of the sadness she expected to feel was muted. Her heart was a little heavy but she had a lot of fun too. Abbie and Serena were a riot and the friend they brought was pretty cool as well.

Olivia and Munch were throwing down beers at the bar when the waitress came by with a Sazerac. “From the hottie at the end of the bar,” she said as she handed it to Olivia.

Oh, I might get lucky tonight. Olivia took a sip and found the drink delightful, smoky and not too fruity.

“Let’s check this guy out.”

They went down to the end of the bar and there was Alex.

She’s beautiful, but I’m straight.

Munch gave Olivia a gentle nudge. “Who knows? Maybe the other team is more fun.”

She rolled her eyes at him before she went to thank Alex for the drink. Once Olivia got over her awkwardness, they started talking. The talking turned to dancing, the dancing turned to grinding, which turned to making out and roaming hands, which somehow turned to sex. That’s the part Olivia was having trouble remembering; how did they end up in bed together?

Present

Alex looked Olivia up and down admiringly. She was gorgeous: strong, broad shoulders that led to shapely arms, large, round chest, tight abs, round, feminine hips, and strong legs that had a patch of brown curls in between. Alex could just eat her for breakfast.

“Did you want to have an encore?”

Olivia didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know what happened last night, but I’m straight Alex.”

The blonde was not discouraged. “I know a lot of straight women,” she told Olivia. “None of them have ever put her head between my legs and gone to town on me.”

Olivia turned beet red. It was hard to deny that. “I’ve never been with a woman before … and I was drunk.”

Alex continued her argument. “I’ve been drunk around men over 100 times. I never slept with one, not even once. Alcohol doesn’t give you new attractions Liv. It lets out inhibitions that were already there. This may have been your first time with a woman, but it won’t be your last.”

Alex had a lot of inhibitions; nudity was never one of them. She pushed the sheet off her body and got out of bed. “I’m going to the Jacuzzi for a soak. You’re free to join me.”

Olivia watched her perfect ass as she walked away. Her lower body started to tighten. She was turned on … and she knew it.

I can’t do this. I’m straight. The detective went to get dressed and she noticed that the buttons from her shirt were all popped off. She needed to borrow a shirt. Olivia went to ask Alex for one when she saw the blonde in a bathtub, covered in suds.

“You should come in. The water is warm.”

Olivia went to remove her clothes … only to realize she was already naked. The brunette started to blush.

“Don’t be embarrassed. We saw everything last night.”

Olivia stepped into the tub and sank down. “This is nice.” Her muscles could use it.

“Turn around and I’ll wash your back.”

The brunette didn’t think twice. She turned around and groaned happily as Alex began to rub her back.

“That feels good.” She arched under the blonde’s touch, murmuring happily as she worked on the sore muscles.

When soft lips hit the tender part of Olivia’s neck, the detective moaned.

Teeth tugged on her ear and gentle hands began to wash her front, starting with her abs and moving up to her chest.

She squirmed as Alex pinched and pulled on her nipples. “Touch me!”

The blonde worked over the sensitive orbs, causing Olivia to buck her hips in the tub, splashing water everywhere.

“Go sit on the edge,” Alex commanded.

Olivia obeyed without questioned. That sultry voice could tell her anything.

Alex kissed her neck once more and started to move her lips down the detective’s front, over her chest, and down her stomach to the patch of curls.

The blonde got on all fours and started to have her breakfast.

Soft lips and a talented tongue gently worked their way into Olivia’s delicate folds.

Strong hands slid through blonde hair. Olivia pulled her closer, desperate for more.

***

The Stablers hosted breakfast for all of the wedding guests. Kathy and Elliot briefly thanked their guests for coming before going to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

Elliot was surprised to see Olivia wasn’t there. “What happened to Liv?” he asked Fin.

Fin had no idea. “Maybe she’s still asleep. She and Munch got stupid drunk last night,” or so he heard. He had been with Melinda.

“Munch!”

The senior detective had been talking to Abbie and Serena. “What?”

“What happened to Olivia?”

She found someone who is actually available? “She’s probably still sleeping.”

Elliot tried to call her, but the brunette didn’t answer her phone. All he could do was leave a message. He had to go.

Once he left, John, Abbie, and Serena all looked at each other.

“What is that about?” Serena questioned.

“Elliot’s used to having her at his beck and call. He needs to let go.” Munch hoped that a night with Alex was just what the doctor ordered. They seemed to have so much fun together last night. He hadn’t seen Olivia smile like that in … he didn’t know when.

A man approached the trio while they were eating. “I forgot to give your friends the copy of their marriage license.”

He handed Munch the certificate.

John’s eyes got big. “Wait a minute! I thought that marriage was just a joke.” Olivia and Alex just met each other.

He shook his head. “It’s no joke. They asked me to marry them.”

“But you’re just a random guy from the hallway.”

The man revealed the collar under his jacket. “I’m a priest from St. Paul’s Church,” an Episcopalian priest of course as it was a same sex wedding.

Abbie’s jaw dropped. “What the fuck?”

Serena kicked her.

“Forgive me Father.”

“We thought that you were just humoring them,” Serena explained. “They were wasted last night. We all were.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you. Their marriage is valid.”

“Oh Lord save us all,” Munch muttered.

“They may have been drunk, but I know a happy couple when I see one. I wish them well.”

The man left.

Abbie started cracking up. “I can’t believe Alex Cabot married a girl within five hours of meeting her. She’s gonna freak!”

“Where are they?” Serena questioned.

***

“OH LIV! LIV!” Alex was back on the bed, Olivia on top of her, thrusting deep with her fingers.

After they had their fun in the Jacuzzi, the detective carried the prosecutor to bed and they continued with their lovemaking.

Olivia couldn’t get over the sexy sounds coming from Alex’s mouth. Her throat got low as she begged for more. Her body writhed with every touch Olivia gave and she kept her legs spread wide, allowing Olivia perfect access to her swollen sex.

“MORE! MORE!”

Olivia sucked on the blonde’s neck, leaving a new mark to match the ones that were on Alex’s chest from the night before.

Her fingers pumped in and out, her palm grazing the blonde’s clit with every stroke.

“I’m gonna …”

Alex came undone, shrieking Olivia’s name was she came hard. Olivia never knew it could be so rewarding to make her lover come. She kept going, getting every aftershock until Alex fell off her fingers.

The brunette grinned before she licked her fingers like they were covered in pudding.

“I don’t know how it is that you taste so good.”

Alex blushed before kissing Olivia. “Let’s get food. I’m famished now.”

Alex gave Olivia a tank top and shorts to wear. They showed off the brunette’s strong arms and shapely legs perfectly.

“Damn you’re hot,” Alex grinned as they got ready to go to breakfast. They were just about to leave when someone started knocking on the door.

Olivia went to answer and it was Munch. “What’s going on?”

“How much of last night do you and Alex remember?”

She raised a brow. Why does he want to know? “What’s that in your hand?”

“You and Alex should sit down,” he told them.

By now, Alex was standing behind Olivia. “What is it?”

“You’re a lawyer,” Munch said to her. He handed her the form.

Marriage license from the State of Nevada, “What is this?”

“This is your marriage license. You and Olivia got married last night.”

Olivia had just discovered that she liked girls. She’s already married to one. “What?”

Munch started to describe what he remembered.

“You and Alex were dancing. Serena wanted to go shopping and some of the stores were open 24/7, so we invited you two to come along.

You did and then we got to this shop that sold wedding dresses.

Last Night

“Oh look,” Serena pointed. “That dress is so pretty.”

“Didn’t Abbie say you two would get married when gay marriage was allowed in every state? That time has come.”

“Yeah, where’s my ring?”

“Don’t rush me woman,” Abbie retorted.

“If you like it then you should have put a ring on it!” Alex started singing.

“I want to try on a dress!”

Serena went to try on dresses and she dragged Alex with her. “You try one on too.”

“But I’m not even dating anyone.”

“Who cares? It’s just for fun.”

Serena liked this white sleeveless dress with a hummingbird on the hip. Alex ended up trying on a strapless dress that had a lot of body to it, only a woman as thin as she could wear it without looking bulky.

“Let’s buy them!”

“Why?” Alex questioned.

“To wear around. It’s fun.”

They got the dresses and walked around the strip in them.

After getting the dresses, Abbie pointed out a lingerie shop. Serena saw wedding night lingerie and wanted to try it on.

“I’ll help,” Abbie offered.

“You can’t see it until our wedding night!”

“Can I help?” Munch offered to Abbie’s chagrin.

“Alex can help me!”

Serena picked out a white lacy set, and Alex got a matching one in blue.

“Can I see it?” Olivia asked her “date” for the evening.

“Once we get married.”

“I’ll marry you right now,” the drunken detective offered.

“Don’t upstage me,” Abbie yelled at her.

When they passed the rings, Munch suggested that he buy one. “Maybe I’ll find my fifth wife in Vegas.”

“I don’t know anyone as bad at marriage as you John,” Olivia told him.

“Like you can talk. You run from relationships as soon as it might become a little bit serious.”

“I do not!”

“You run faster than Usain Bolt!”

Olivia denied it. “Alex and I would be much better at marriage than you and any of your wives.”

“You two just met.”

“So. Alex, marry me!”

She said okay and then went and asked who they thought was a random dude.

Present.

“As it turns out, that random dude in the hallway was a real priest. You two are married.”

Alex couldn’t believe it. She married a stranger in Vegas while heavily intoxicated. “What the hell are we going to do?”


	2. Franklin and Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs help, so she calls her lawyers.

Olivia’s stomach growled. “Can we go to breakfast and think while eating?”

Alex wasn’t sure if she’d be able to eat. “Sure.”

The couple went downstairs. Munch left the papers with them. He was relieved that they didn’t try to kill him; he could have stopped them. He should have stopped them. “Oops!”

***

When they got to the lobby, Olivia turned to go to the restaurant she had seen the day before but Alex turned the other way.

“There’s a restaurant for all of the penthouse guests this way.”

“But I’m not a …”

“Cabot for 2.”

“Right this way Miss.”

The restaurant looked industrial, like a renovated warehouse with multiple shades of grey and black. There were modernist sculptures and the tables were spaced out far apart.

“There were no prices on the menu,” Olivia noticed as she looked at it.

“It came with the cost of my room. Get whatever you like.”

Olivia was beaming at that. “I’ll get the lemon ricotta pancakes, a side of bacon, and can I get some hash browns and a poached egg on top and coffee.”

The waiter wrote down furiously. “Very well, and for you Miss.”

“I’ll get the butterscotch waffles with breakfast sausage, and can you make that coffee a carafe?”

“Very well.”

“I swear I could eat this table,” Olivia said once the waiter was gone.

“I think your stomach would have problems digesting it.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Thanks.”

Alex smiled. “So.”

“So.”

“We’re married.”

“Yeah, we are.” Olivia couldn’t believe she, of all people, was married. She would have sworn Munch would get married two more times before she ever got married.

“What are we going to do?”

Alex was the lawyer. Why is she asking me? “Is extreme intoxication grounds for an annulment?” It sounds like it should be.

“Probably.” An annulment sounded best. A divorce would be unnecessarily complicated.

Olivia’s eyes widened when she saw how fancy breakfast had been plated. She was just expecting a big plate of food on it, not three perfectly done plates with sauces smeared on the bottom and garnishes on top.

“This is the fanciest plate of bacon anyone has ever given me.” It was topped with smoked paprika and sea salt with a caramel gastrique on the bottom.

When Alex got her waffles, she realized how hungry she was and started to eat.

“Oh these are so good.” She cut into a waffle and butterscotch came out of the middle. “Do you want a bite?”

Olivia had plenty of food, but it sure looked tasty.

Alex cut off a piece and fed Olivia on her fork.

***

Suddenly a memory came back to the detective.

After they got married, they went back to the bar where Abbie got on a chair and announced the nuptials. They bought a cake to share with the fellow patrons and they all did a toast.

Alex sat on Olivia’s lap and fed her the first piece of cake.

“The cake we had last night was good,” Olivia told her. There’s always that.

Alex wondered what her family would think. I was too drunk to remember my own marriage, but at least the cake was good. She purged the thought from her head as she signed the bill, and they left the restaurant. The blonde needed to call the family lawyer.

Peter usually had Saturdays off, one of the perks of being a partner. Who’s calling me? “Bash!”

“Peter, it’s Alex. I got myself into a bit of a pickle.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Well I … accidentallymarriedastrangerlastnight.”

He didn’t get that. “What did you do?”

“I married someone that I met the night before; I was extremely intoxicated. We both were.”

He whistled. “Now that’s a new one,” even for me. “Where did this happen?”

“In Las Vegas,” where else? “We’re still here.”

How fast can I get to Vegas? He googled it. Las Vegas was four hours away by car or he could fly there in about an hour. He’d need another hour and a half for getting to the airport, security, and boarding. Driving it is. “How about we meet for a late lunch, and we can go over your options?”

“Sure. 3PM?”

“I’m on my way now.”

* * *

 

On his way out the door, Bash called his partner in crime Franklin.

Franklin had been enjoying his day off eating cinnamon toast crunch in his underwear and watching cartoons. “Franklin!”

“It’s Bash. We got a case.”

“Really?” What can’t wait until Monday?

“Alex Cabot drunkenly got married last night. We have to help her get an annulment.”

Franklin struggled to remember her. “Who?”

“You know, she got into that bar fight with the mayor’s daughter.” They had to help her beat the allegations, so it wouldn’t interfere with her legal career.

“One Two Cabot? She got hitched?”

“Yeah, and I gotta meet her in Vegas.”

“You, I want to come too!”

“I need you to research.”

“No way. Get Haskins to do it!”

Bash sighed. “Fine, I’ll call her. Be ready by the time I get to your house.”

Anita didn’t see why they were taking this case. “We’re a defense firm. What are we defending her from?”

“We defended her in the past, and she pays good money. We do what she wants us to do. That’s what lawyering is.”

More like I’m the bitch who gets to do research while you two goof off in Vegas. “What is her problem?”

“She got drunk last night and married someone she didn’t know. We need to help her quietly dissolve the marriage.”

She sounds like a real winner. “What do you need me to do?”

“Look up Nevada’s laws on annulment and crosscheck that with her file; find out anything that will help us or hurt us.”

***

A photographer had come to the Alex and Olivia’s impromptu wedding. He had been walking by and thought it would be a chance to make some good money. He sent the proofs to Alex’s hotel room along with an order form. Hopefully, she’d want some.

“Did you want to go swimming?” Alex asked Olivia after they walked around on the inside. Vegas looked different sober.

Did I bring a suit? “Sure?”

Olivia went to her room to change, the first time she had been in it since the wedding.

Alex changed in her suite and they met in the lobby.

The blonde had a cute little pink cover up on. It looked like a cloth mini dress. Olivia just had her bikini on and a towel over her shoulder.

Damn she looks good! Alex wanted to drag her back upstairs now.

“Like what you see?” Olivia teased.

The blonde blushed. “Let’s get in the water.”

The two women went to the outdoor pool. Olivia threw her towel onto a chair and dove in. She moved like a swan.

Alex gasped when Olivia reemerged from the water.

Olivia smiled. “Come in in. The water’s warm.”

Alex couldn’t dive so she cannon balled in. She had on a sky blue bikini. Olivia liked it very much.

As they frolicked, the two women started to get better acquainted.

“So tell me about yourself!” Olivia started.

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything, something you haven’t talked about yet.”

“I love Earth, Wind, and Fire.”

“Really?” Olivia started to laugh. She did not expect that.

“Jerk,” Alex punched her arm.

“They’re good. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“What do you like to listen to?”

Olivia was all about rock and roll. “I’ve seen Bruce in concert three times.”

The girls talked about everything from food to favorite weather. They did not agree on the best summer food.

“You can’t beat a fresh New York pizza. Tomatoes, ripe in summer, the sauce is better, the basil is fresher. Summer is made for pizza.”

“Summer is perfect for lobster roll.” A lobster grilled with brushed on butter, add a little crispy shallot and a green apple slaw on a buttered and grilled brioche bun.

“Pizza!”

“Lobster roll!”

“I guess we’ll have to try this out. I’ll try your favorite lobster roll if you try my favorite pizza.”

“Deal!”

Of course, they fought about sports teams too.

Alex was a Boston girl, Patriots, Red Sox, and the Celtics.

For Olivia it was the Giants, Yankees, and the Knicks.

“I can’t believe I married a Yankees fan. My family’s gonna take me out back and shoot me.”

Olivia was equally disappointed. “I thought we could have been friends too.”

* * *

 

Franklin was excited. “I love Vegas. Great food, entertainment, I’m feeling lucky!”

“We’re going to make money not blow it!”

“What’s wrong with a couple of spins? You never know.”

Bash was not looking to lose any of his money on a game that would never pay out. “Maybe I’ll get a drink while you try out lady luck.”

When they got to the hotel, they called Anita to see what she found.

“Well, in Nevada extreme intoxication is grounds for an annulment.”

“We’re good to go,” Franklin told Bash.

“There’s more. Did you know that Alex’s grandfather left her a trust fund?”

“What about it?”

“She starts getting her payouts at 35 unless she marries before then.”

“So she can start collecting now.”

Almost. “If she stays married, but there’s a problem.” The trust had a provision that if Alex proved to be spendthrift, incompetent, or mentally unfit, the trust would become discretionary.

“What does all that mumbo jumbo mean?” Franklin asked.

“It means if Alex’s father goes to court and says Alex is an irresponsible drunk who marries strangers she met in bars, then he can have her trust changed from mandatory to discretionary.”

“…”

“It means Alex’s father can try to take her money away.”

“Oh shit!”

“Yeah, I’m e-mailing you all of the trust documents now. I suggest you actually read them before you meet your client.”

Franklin and Bash had a quick pow wow.

“What are we going to tell Alex?”

“Let’s hear her story before we tell her anything,” Bash said. “Maybe it’s not as bad as it sounds on the phone.”

“Should we meet the wife?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

* * *

 

When Peter called Alex, he asked her to get any paperwork she had from the ceremony and … “we’d like to meet your wife if that’s alright.”

“Of course.”

Alex got everything ready. Then, she asked Olivia to come with her.

“You don’t want to meet them alone?”

“They want to meet you, Liv, and whatever happens affects both of us. You should come.”

“Okay, I hope they aren’t too fancy and stuffy.”

Alex laughed. “I think you’ll like them.”

“Did you see her?” Franklin questioned. “That woman’s legs went on forever. I think she might have broken the laws of physics in that skirt.”

***

Bash nudged him. “Clients at 12 o’clock.”

“Alex!”

“Franklin!”

They fist bumped.

“I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Well, this jerk tried to leave me at home but I said hell no, let’s go to Vegas!”

“Franklin, Peter, this is my wife Olivia Benson.”

“Hi.”

Peter took the lead. “How about we get something to eat, you tell us how y’all met, and we’ll discuss your options?”

There was a burger bar in the restaurant.

Olivia was in heaven. “Can I get the cheeseburger deluxe with bacon and grilled onions?”

“Of course.”

“I want that too!” Franklin told the waitress.

“Breakfast burger with avocado please,” Alex requested.

“Fried oyster burger!”

“Coming right up.”

Alex started to tell her story. “Well, I crashed this wedding that my friends had been invited to.”

Abbie told the attendant that she needed a second chair because she wanted both of her girlfriends to sit with her. Alex was pretty sure that she had traumatized Kathy’s mother beyond repair.

“And you were a guest at the wedding?” Peter asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded. “I was the best man.”

Abbie introduced them. They became reacquainted at the bar.

“Excuse the interruption, what’s in the folder?” Franklin wanted to see what they had.

“The wedding certificate and the photographs.”

“Photographs?”

“Apparently, we had a photographer at this wedding.”

Franklin started to lay them all out. “Don’t mind me.”

Alex and Olivia continued with their story.

Franklin seemed too preoccupied with the pictures.

“Franklin, pay attention.”

“I am, and I think I have the answer.”

Oh boy!

Peter and Franklin had a pow wow.

“What are you thinking?”

“What if they stay married for a year or two, long enough to make it look like it was just a marriage that didn’t work out? There’s no proof that they were too drunk to know what they were doing other than what they told us.”

“You think they will stay married? They’re strangers.”

“Look at the pictures Bash. They look so happy together.”

***

When Peter went back to the table, he saw a man giving Alex away (Munch), the couple holding hands as they exchanged rings, Alex with her friend Serena, Olivia with her best man (Abbie), the kiss, the couple dancing, eating cake, and sharing a toast. It did look like a perfect love story.

Once Alex and Olivia finished their story, Franklin started to explain the logistics.

“So you can seek an annulment based on extreme intoxication, but you might not want to do that.”

Peter started to explain the terms of her grandfather’s trust and how a drunken wedding and annulment may look bad. “At best, your dad is just pissed off. At worst, he tries to convince a judge you’re too incompetent to handle your own money.”

“What else can we do?”

“We have the perfect idea. How about you and Olivia stay married?” Franklin pitched.

“What?” both women exclaimed.

“If you annul the marriage and say it’s due to drunkenness, then he’ll have evidence that he could use against you, but if you stay married for a little while and then separate, you can just say it didn’t work out.”

Alex did not feel comfortable asking Olivia to do this. “You want us to fake a marriage.”

“It’s not faking,” Franklin told her.

“It’s reinventing,” Peter added. “Tell your story again and we’ll reinvent it.”

Alex started with she crashed the wedding.

“Your friend Abbie invited you to go with her to the wedding.”

She met Olivia and thought she was attractive.

“Love at first sight,” Franklin added.

“When I saw her at the bar, I sent her a drink.”

“You courted her and, she accepted your advances.”

Drunk shopping turned into “You both were helping Serena plan for her wedding to your friend in common Abbie. Sparks flew. You got lost in the moment and you were so elated that you two got married on the spot.”

Alex was skeptical. “How will this ever work?”

“Alex, you think like a prosecutor. Instead, think like a defense attorney. The facts are just a starting point. The truth is more fluid. It’s like a realm of possibilities.”

“Have you been tasting the rainbow too much?”

Peter started lining up the pictures. “What do we have here? A happy couple, a kiss, a toast, wedding cake, and as far as we’re concerned, we represent a loving married couple starring two women in law enforcement who both decided it was time to stop running and settle down with a good woman. We got Hollywood gold here!”

Alex and Olivia took some time to talk it over privately.

“I can’t ask you to do this.”

“To do what?”

“To go on this crazy charade. I’ll have to find some other way to deal with my father.”

Olivia liked the idea of being married to Alex, as crazy as that sounds. She never thought she would be married in the first place, but now, she has a beautiful, smart and fun-loving wife. Maybe this could work.

“I want to help. You’re a great woman and you don’t deserve to have your father try and sue you because you got a little too drunk one night. You’re my wife,” Olivia reminded her. “That means til death does us part.”

“What if you get sick of me?”

“I haven’t yet,” Olivia teased. “Well …”

“You jerk!”

“I’m your jerk.”

They tentatively agreed to do it.

Peter and Franklin started going over the logistics.

“You two are going to have to move in together.”

“But she lives in Boston?”

“Actually, I’m moving to New York soon.”

“Really? Why?”

She had planned on moving to New York out of law school, but her mother got sick, so she came back home. “My mom’s in remission, and I got an offer from the DA.”

She had yet to get her final placement, but she was going to be in the Big Apple.

“That’s great. Do you have a place yet?”

She shook her head. “We could find one together.”

Olivia was about to volunteer her place, but Alex wouldn’t like it. It’s a fourth floor walk up. “We could stay at my place until you find something better.”

Duh! Of course Olivia has a place. “Why don’t we just stay where you are now?”

“I doubt it’s where you would choose to live. I got it because it’s cheap.”

“If it’s yours, I’m sure I’ll like it.”

***

Franklin and Bash wanted to talk to all of the wedding’s witnesses, to make sure that their stories fit in with the narrative that they were telling.

“Do you remember the events that lead up to the wedding?”

“Well,” Abbie started. “I remember us drinking and shopping. Rena was on my case about when am I going to propose and I was like don’t rush me woman and Alex was all, “It’s legal in all 50 states what are you waiting for? They always do that. Gang up on me, blondes!”

“How did the two women decide to get married?”

“Olivia was all ‘I’d be better at marriage than you, Munch’ and Munch was all ‘no way Liv,’ and then Olivia asked Alex to marry her and Alex said yeah.”

“And what did you think when they decided to get married?”

“Better them than me?”

***

None of the friends had been thinking that Alex and Olivia were in love. It seemed like just a fun thing to do at the time, but the lawyers were trying to turn the affair into a fairytale.

“They’re seriously going to stay together?” Abbie thought that was a little nuts.

“They want to try and make it work.”

“All power to them.” Though Serena will keep nagging me.


	3. Move on In

“So you’re flying home to Boston tomorrow to get your stuff.”

“And I’ll get to New York on Wednesday so we can comingle our things.”

Olivia was to send pictures of her apartment to Alex, so she would know what to bring and what to store.

“My bed frame is fine, but maybe we should get a new mattress.”

“We can give it a test drive when I get there.”

“You mean test ride.”

Alex kissed her. “You’re so cute.”

“I know.”

“And modest too.”

“New York’s finest baby.”

“My detectives aren’t going to believe that I married a cop.” She always swore against dating in the work place.

“Your detectives?”

“I was the homicide ADA in Boston.”

“Did you know Rizzoli?”

“Yeah, she was a pain in my butt for the past three years.”

“You’re the Ice Queen?” Olivia blurted out.

“Glad to know my reputation precedes me,” Alex said dryly.

“Jane and I worked on a serial case together. Man, it is a small world.”

“Doesn’t she look like Abbie Carmichael?”

“They could be twins.”

“I showed Abbie a picture of Jane and she thought I just took an old picture of her to prank her.”

Olivia laughed. “I could see Abbie making that accusation.”

“You know Serena’s going to ride Abbie’s ass about a wedding nonstop now.”

“Well, Abbie’s had four years. It’s time for her to woman up!”

* * *

 When Olivia did get home, she remembered what a dump she lived in. The paint is chipping. The window still doesn’t open, and Olivia had to clean.

She spent three days scrubbing and touching up the place, hoping Alex wouldn’t hate it.

She’ll probably see this place and dump me!

***

Eventually, Wednesday came around and Alex drove her stuff down to New York.

Along with her clothes, she decided to take her couch, desk and bookshelves. Everything else could be stored.

The blonde arrived in New York at about 12:30. Olivia still had to work, so Alex got a key from the super and had her movers bring her stuff up.

They managed to get it all done within 30 minutes. Alex tipped them and then had a chance to really look at the place.

It could use a little sprucing up, but it had the makings of a good apartment. Nice neighborhood, a lot of space for New York standards, Alex could call this place home.

She flopped on the couch and texted Olivia.

“All moved in!”

Olivia had been doing paperwork. She’s here. “How do you like it?”

“It’s cozy. I noticed your fridge is empty. Should I get groceries?”

“I’m not much of a cook,” Olivia admitted. “I usually just get takeout.”

“Well, I’ll make you a proper Boston meal. Get ready for some lobster roll!”

That sounds really good. “It won’t be better than my favorite pizza.”

“Why don’t we wait and see?”

***

Alex looked up the nearest fish markets and set out to make the Beantown classics. When she got there, she knew exactly what she wanted.

“How can I help you?”

“I would like two female 1 ¼ lb lobsters, a dozen little neck clams and three uni.”

Once she had the seafood, she went to get the rest of the food. She needed bread, pasta, potatoes, carrots, onions, cheese, green apples, eggs, oil, cream, clam juice, and white wine.

She liked Olivia’s apartment a lot less once she carried the bags up four flights of stairs.

“Oh god my thighs are burning.” She was making Olivia carry the groceries next time.

She can do the grocery shopping and I’ll do the cooking.

***

Olivia often worked until Cragen threw her out of the office, but now had someone to come home to; she never had that before.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Dad.”

Cragen looked at the clock. “You do realize it’s only four thirty.”

“I know.”

Finally, she’s getting a life. “See you tomorrow Liv.”

***

The walk home was a really nice one. The weather wasn’t too hot. It had rained the night before and that really cooled the city down.

Still, Olivia didn’t need to wear her jacket. She draped it over her shoulder as she walked to her Lower East Side apartment.

Olivia whistled as she walked up the stairs. When she opened the door, she smelled fresh seafood.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

“How long did it take you to come up with that?” Alex laughed.

“Hey, that’s an Olivia Benson original!”

Alex kissed her cheek. “Tonight we are having New England clam chowder with uni toast followed by a lobster roll with lobster mac and cheese.”

“That all sounds amazing.”

“Dinner should be ready by 6PM.”

Alex had already made the uni puree and roasted her potatoes. The clams were steaming now.

Olivia took out a book to read, but she couldn’t help but watch Alex cook. The woman looked flawless with her designer jeans and heels on, but she was chopping, dicing, and sautéing away like a suburban housewife.

***

First up was the chowder and uni toast.

“This smells lovely.” The chowder had clams of course, bacon, potatoes, cream, and the wine reduction that had been used to cook the clams.

“I hope it tastes good too,” Alex said bashfully.

Olivia took a bite. “I think I’ve only had clam chowder from a can before.” She couldn’t remember a time when anyone had ever made this for her.

“Then we’ll have to take you up to Boston. It’s not very far away.”

“I know,” Olivia had never gone outside of work before.

“We can go to Jane’s mother’s house. Oh she makes the best food.”

Olivia concurred. “That handmade fettuccine.” She remembered eating there before she came back to New York.

The detective tried the uni toast next. It was salty, creamy, and had this delicious crispy Parmesan on top. “What is uni?”

“It’s sea urchin.” Alex pureed it with boiled onion, mascarpone, and spread it on toast that she baked before adding the Parmesan on top and baking it again, so the cheese would fry.

Olivia had never eaten sea urchin before. “This is really good.”

“And you haven’t even had the lobster yet.”

Within New England, there was a debate over how to make lobster roll. In Connecticut, the lobster was tossed with warm butter. Further north, the lobster was chilled and tossed with mayo, onion diced small, and some spices.

Alex did something in between. She served it warm on a bun griddled in butter, but she tossed the lobster with lemon juice, a green caper aioli, and finely sliced granny smith apples, giving it a buttery and a creamy taste.

Alex put the claw meat in the lobster roll and used the tails for the mac and cheese. The shells she saved along with the clam shells to make seafood stock.

The macaroni and cheese was served in ramekins.

Olivia tried the roll first. “Oh that’s good.” Olivia had to reconsider her commitment to pizza right now. This was buttery, creamy, and it had a good sour crunch from the apples.

The mac and cheese went beautifully. It had this nice crunch from the breadcrumbs and this sweetness from the lobster.

“Seriously, I feel my arteries clogging up, and it’s so good.”

These dishes did use a lot of butter. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Where did you learn to cook like this?”

Alex shrugged. “I just picked things up from different people.” She had friends in law school who liked to cook and they’d share food.

Olivia insisted on taking care of the dishes. “You cooked, I clean.”

“I’ll clean if you carry the groceries up the stairs next time.”

Olivia laughed. “Your legs will get used to the walk up.”

“I think you should carry me instead.”

***

In the summer, Alex slept naked. It was just too hot for any clothing.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

Damn she’s hot! “Not at all.”

Olivia couldn’t, however, fall asleep. How could she when Alex’s perfect body shone in the moonlight that came in from the window?

The tossing and turning woke up Alex. “Something wrong Liv?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Alex ran her fingertips along Olivia’s stomach. “Bad dreams?”

“No,” she said breathlessly. “Prurient thoughts.”

Soft lips attached to Olivia’s neck. “As long as they’re about me.”

Olivia groaned as Alex made her way down the detective’s body. After a little TLC, Olivia and Alex fell sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week and a half, Alex and Olivia got to know each other quite intimately. Olivia learned that Alex would wake up early in the morning to go running. Alex learned that Olivia preferred to lift weights in the evening after work. 

Alex had an extensive wine collection. When Olivia was at the bar, she ordered blue moon, religiously. Not because it was her favorite, but it was always on tap and it tasted better than the standard domestics.

Alex’s family would often go on vacation, to Europe, or the Caribbean. They had even gone to Thailand once.

Olivia’s never been on a family vacation.

***

“Favorite book?” Alex asked Olivia.

“Mrs. Dalloway. What’s yours?”

“Paradise Lost.”

They talked about favorite movies, music, and even their favorite smells.

“How can your favorite smell be rain?” Olivia questioned. Rain has no smell!

“It reminds me of meadows.”

“Not New York rain; that just reminds me of sewage.”

***

Alex had one more weekend before she had to start her new job. She and Olivia drove to Provincetown to spend the weekend in her grandmother’s house.

“You’re going to love it,” Alex promised. Provincetown was a summer town. Its peak population was 60k and its year around population was only 3k. The town was known for it’s location on Cape Cod, it’s active art scene, and it’s popularity in the LGBT community. 

Pride flags flew all over the place. People wearing all kinds of “interesting” outfits roamed the streets and there was this crazy bustle of people that reminded Olivia of New York.

“Your grandmother has a house here?” She couldn’t imagine any grandmother wanting to deal with all of this ruckus.

Alex nodded “She really likes having fun. She’s quite a riot!”

They got to the house and it was a nice summer cottage that was right on the water. Alex opened the door and it was a little bit dusty. Her grandmother had not been there in over a year.

“Let’s get our stuff into the bedroom, and then I’ll give this place a quick dust.”

Olivia hauled their bags into the master bedroom and Alex found the duster, which was next to the mop and bucket.

I’ll get to the floors when we come back after lunch.

***

They went to Relish, a bakery and sandwich shop near the harbor. Olivia was very happy with her Italian sub and key lime pie. 

Alex got the roasted chicken breast sandwich and the pasta salad.

“How did you pass up on dessert?” Olivia loved her dessert.

“I can steal yours,” Alex stole a bite.

“Thief, I oughta cuff you!”

“Community property and … that’s hot.”

“Really? You’d let me cuff you.”

“Not with your standard issue cuffs though. They’d leave welts.”

“Maybe we should go shopping while we’re here.”

***

Olivia had been teasing Alex, but when the blonde saw a sex shop, she pulled her wife into it.

“Are you serious?”

“Oh yeah. Pick out what you want and we’ll try it.”

Alex already knew what she wanted to use on Olivia. She just hoped the brunette would agree.

Olivia wasn’t even sure where to start; they had ropes, dildos, plugs, vibrators, beads, and all types of strangely shaped devices.

“What are these?” Olivia picked up set gold-toned hollow balls, connected by a string

“They’re ben wa balls,” Alex told her.

“What do they do?”

“They go in your vagina. They come from China, and originally it was only one ball but that proved difficult to remove.”

It took Olivia a moment to realize that it wasn’t Alex speaking to her anymore, rather another blonde.

“Maura, I’m sure she was asking her girlfriend and not you.”

Now that was a voice Olivia and Alex both recognized.

“Jane?”

“Olivia!”

“Maura?”

“Alexandra!”

“What are you doing here?” Olivia definitely said she was straight, tisk tisk. 

“I’m sure they’re here to shop too,” Maura told her girlfriend.

Jane rolled her eyes. “I thought you were moving to New York.”

“I am … well I did. I just wanted to bring my wife on a vacation before I start my new job.”

“Your what?”

Jane looked at Olivia who had a sheepish grin.

“You and the Ice Queen got married,” Jane punched Olivia’s shoulder, “and neither of you two assholes even told me you two were dating.”

“It was love at first sight,” Alex told her defensively. 

“What, did you get married the day you met?”

They shrugged guiltily.

“God DAMN! This story I have to hear.”

Alex suggested they get coffee and return to the shop later. 

Maura offered to give them suggestions on what to buy.

“Uh!” Olivia said awkwardly.

Jane laughed out loud. “So much for being straight.”

“Alex converted me.”

“Does that mean she gets a toaster?” Maura questioned. 

 

They got coffee and cookies at a nearby café.

Dr. Isles started going on about the region of Colombia where the coffee beans had originated.

Jane still couldn’t figure out how her girlfriend fit so many facts in that one brain. She was convinced that Maura had a backup somewhere.

“So seriously, how did you two end up married?” Jane would have thought they were joking if it weren’t for their rings. The couple wore them when they were at home or out of New York.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other. “You start.”

“They’re so cute,” Maura cooed. They also seemed like a couple that had been together for a long time. Alex knew Olivia’s coffee order. Olivia kept her arm around Alex’s waist.

Alex explained that Abbie Carmichael, convinced her to crash Elliot Stabler’s wedding.

“And I was the best man,” Olivia added.

They met at the wedding, got drunk together at the bar, paraded around the strip with friends and … “we decided to get married.”

“You got married while intoxicated in Vegas?” Jane couldn’t believe it. “Are you two mad?”

“We had a lot of fun together, and it just felt right.” Olivia squeezed Alex’s hand. It did feel right being with her, crazy as it sounded.

“Please tell me there are pictures.”

“There are … in New York.”

“Send them to us. Do you look wasted in them?”

“No,” Alex snapped at her, “you jerk! Olivia looked rather dapper in her tux.”

Olivia blushed. “Not as pretty as you looked in your dress.”

“Oh god I’m gonna puke,” Jane said with a dramatic flair.

“It’s so funny that you just met know, given all of the friends you have in common,” Maura remarked.

“How did you not meet when Olivia came to Boston?”

“I was in Thailand,” Alex told her. Another ADA had taken that case.

And when Alex had come to New York for Abbie’s birthday party, Olivia had been with the FBI.

“We kept missing each other … until Vegas.”

“What are the odds?”

“The odds are approximately …”

***

Maura and Jane still had some shopping to do.

Maura’s knowledge on female sexual pleasure was extensive and a bit overwhelming.

When they got to the shop, Olivia quietly tip toed away. She had learned enough about her own vagina to last a lifetime.

Alex found some silk robe and a set of nipple clamps.

“Are those for you or for Benson?” Jane questioned.

“None of your beeswax!”

Olivia couldn’t believe how many toys they fit in one small shop. Her eye kept coming back to a phallus with two ends, the smaller end to fit inside the wearer.

The detective could see it now. Alex coming home from work in those luxurious heels of hers and I’d just grab her hamstrings, pull her to my hips and thrust into her. 

What Olivia would give to have her wife’s long legs wrapped around her hips, long nails clawing into her back as she mewed for more. 

“Find something you like,” a throaty voice filled her ear.

Olivia choked on the air in her throat.

Alex laughed and put the toy in her basket. She grabbed some lube and a toy sanitizer. You can never have too much of either.

“Shall we?”

Olivia nodded. “Let’s go.”

***

Jane had insisted that they come over to her Ma’s for dinner tomorrow. “She always asks about you,” she told Detective Benson. Boston was just a ferry away.

“I’m sure it will be amazing as always.”

Alex whispered something into Olivia’s ear.

“We’ll catch you two tomorrow, 6:00PM?”

“Perfect.”

The two newlyweds ran off.

“They’re so cute … it’s gross,” Jane told her girlfriend.

“Love at first sight is so romantic.”

“It’s bananas that’s what it is.”

“Come here you sexy Grinch!” Maura pulled her into a kiss.

 

Alex wanted to take Olivia swimming. They went back to the house and some of the neighbors were sunbathing, topless.

“This is a very liberal town,” Alex told a confused Olivia.

“Liberal indeed.” Olivia unsnapped Alex’s bikini top. “Now that’s perfect.”

“You better put sunscreen on them, so they don’t burn.”

“Oh I can help that.” Olivia put on two coats. “Just making extra sure.”

“Maybe I should do yours too.”

Olivia handed her the bottle.

Eventually, the lovers did make it to the water.

“Oh this is nice!” It was hot outside, and the water was so refreshing.

Olivia looked up and Alex was standing right in front of her, topless, water dripping down her body.

“Damn!” Olivia pulled her close and kissed her. “You look amazing.”

Alex thought she had the better view. Olivia looked perfect with her shoulder length brown hair clinging to her neck, her perky chest with her nipples at full attention. Alex just wanted to suck on them and … “let’s go inside!”

“You don’t like it out here?”

“I do but what I want to do to you will get me arrested if we do it out here.”

Olivia took her hand and they ran inside, lips attached to necks, salty skin never tasted so sweet.

Olivia dried Alex with a towel before her skin got clammy. She then spun the blonde around and pinned her to the kitchen counter. ”I want to fuck you,” she hissed into her ear.

Alex only let out a moan as she pushed back against Olivia. 

The detective used her fingers; the toy could wait until later; also Olivia didn’t know where it had ended up.

Alex started riding Olivia’s hand, raising and lowering her perfect hips so she could impale herself deliciously.

Alex was over excited, riding a bit too quickly but her lover was able to keep up the pace.

“I need it Baby!”

Olivia pushed Alex onto the counter and dove between her legs, licking, sucking and prodding the swollen, spongy flesh until Alex shrieked in pleasure.

“I remember you wanted to do something to me,” Olivia husked.

“I want you to ride my face while I eat you.”

It was Olivia’s turn to blush. “My turn it is.”

***

Olivia wanted to stay in, so she and Alex ordered a pizza. “How about sausage and peppers?”

“Sounds good,” Alex said dreamily, “and if we pick it up from Spiritus, we can get a pint of ice cream too.”

Olivia’s mouth went wide open. “How are you so perfect?”

Alex laughed. “I feel very at ease with you.” In the pasts, Alex’s lovers often expected perfection. Olivia just seemed content with Alex, not Alexandra Cabot, heiress to the Cabot Estate.

Thirty minutes later, they were back at the house with pizza and ice cream in hand. Time for dinner.

Alex picked moose tracks. “It is the perfect summer flavor.”

“Do you change ice cream flavors with each season?”

“I do,” Alex confessed. “Fall is great for pumpkin ice cream, winter goes well with mint, so I get mint chocolate chip, and spring is a good time for sorbet.”

Olivia just found that to be delightful.

“How is it that every time I learn something new about you, it just tickles me.”

Alex started tickling her.

“You jerk!” Olivia laughed before she flipped them over, taking control.

The brunette pinned the blonde’s hands overhead and started to suck on her neck.

Alex started to buck against her wife. “If you don’t get off me, our pizza will get cold.” 

“Do you want me to get off you?” Olivia moved closer to her ear, “or do you want me to get you off?”

“Both!” Alex was hungry, but she was also horny. Damn you Olivia!

Olivia laughed before she released her captive. Alex got the plates and they started to eat.

***

The pizza was thin. A long strand of cheese pulled apart as Olivia bit into her first slice. The New Yorker made a content grunting sound as she ate.

Alex couldn’t help but smile. “You eat like an old Italian man. I just want to give you an evening paper and some grappa!”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “I like my food.”

After dinner and dessert, the couple moved over to the couch to watch some tv. There were a lot of sporting events: the Gold Cup, Crossfit Games, the Pan American Games as well.

“It would be cool to go to a sporting event sometime,” Olivia murmured.

“We could go to the Olympics next summer,” Alex suggested.

“What?” Olivia meant something local, like the Yankees or the Giants.

“We could take two weeks off, fly to Rio, and you could see whatever sport you fancy, and Brazilians make really good barbeque.”

That sounded good. “Won’t that be expensive?” 

“We can afford it,” Alex told her. “It would be a first for me too.” Alex had gone to Wimbledon and the World Cup before but never the Olympics.

Olivia looked at her. “You’re serious?”

Alex nodded. “I think we should do it. You’ve never left the country before. I’ve never been to Rio before. Why shouldn’t we travel there? We both like sports. It would make a great anniversary trip.”

It would be shortly after their one-year anniversary. “That does sound great,” Olivia admitted.

“Then we’ll call the travel agent once we get back and get a plan going.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Alex wanted to show Olivia around Boston. After breakfast, they got on a ferry and then went to the waterfront.

“Our first stop is Harpoon.” The Boston brewery did $5 tours on weekends, which came with a tasting of everything they had on tap.

A line was already forming, but it a fairly short one.

Olivia never thought Alex would take her for a beer tasting on a Saturday morning. She’s always amazing me!

The tour was first and the tasting second. They learned all about how Harpoon’s beer was made, and it was all done in house.

“We don’t outsource anything.” All of their beer was either made in this facility or in their Vermont one.

The tasting of course was hectic. This one old couple would get their sample and instead of moving so others could have a turn, they’d stay there, drink it and try to order another one.

***

Irritated, Alex slid right past them and asked the bartender if they could try the Nordic Saison.

By the end of the tour, Olivia was glad that they left the car at home.

“What a way to start my Sunday.”

“And we’re just getting started!” After the tour, they went to Downtown Crossing for some shopping and on a walk through the commons before they grabbed lunch and went to see Inside Out in the movie theater on Park St.

***

Alex was a big fan of Pixar movies. When Olivia admitted she hadn’t seen most of them, Alex vowed that she would see them all.

“Well Cars wasn’t that great and Brave was well …” they fired the writer and redid the entire plot. Alex thought they probably should have just scrapped the movie instead.

“But the rest of the movies were awesome. I think you’ll really like the Incredibles.”

Inside Out was pretty good. Olivia never had much reason go to kids’ movies, as she had no kids, but “that was charming.”

“We should go to the North End.” Alex wanted to bring a dessert to the Rizzollis

She knew to go to the bakery at the start of the North End where most of the customers and staff only spoke Italian.

Alex didn’t know much Italian, but she could point and wave her way to a box of cannoli and some lemon tarts.

Since it was a Saturday afternoon, there was a lot of bumping and shoving in the shop as it was packed.

When Olivia got shoved into an old lady, the grandmother started cursing her in Italian.

“What?”

Alex grabbed her hand once they got their desserts and led Olivia out of the shop. “I leave you alone for two minutes, and it’s an international incident.”

“It’s not my fault Bostonians are crazy!”

Alex playfully shoved her.

* * *

 

They walked to their dinner destination, getting there a little early.

Olivia rang the bell.

Frankie opened the door and had hugs for each lady. “Alex … Olivia welcome!”

Angela called out, “who’s at the door Frankie?”

“Godzilla and Frankenstein,” he teased.

“Which one of us is Godzilla and which one is Frankenstein.”

“Well, I’ve been to Japan, so I’ll be Godzilla,” Alex told her.

“I have to be the dude with bolts in his neck!”

“I think Jane would make a better Frankenstein,” Alex whispered to her.

Olivia laughed.

“Olivia, Alex, get over here and give me a hug.”

Angela was so motherly.

“Aw it’s been too long since I’ve seen you,” she kissed both of Alex’s cheeks and then she pinched Olivia’s. “You grew your hair out. It looks lovely.”

“You used to have your hair short?”

“It was shorter than Frankie’s is now. That reminds me .. FRANKIE! You need a haircut.”

“Ma, I just went last month.”

“Well next time take more off.”

Alex and Olivia chuckled.

“Is there anything I can help with?”

Angela shook her head. “You’re our guest, take a seat on the couch.”

“Can you get me a beer?” Frankie called.

“Get ya’own,” Angela hollered at him.

The wives laughed.

***

Jane and Maura were running late.

“I don’t know why you can’t just pick a shirt and wear it.”

“My shirt needs to match the skirt and if I have to change skirts than I have to change shoes and …”

Jane stopped listening right away.

They got to the house and Tommy was doing his seal impression to a laughing crowd.

Olivia had her arm around Alex.

Frankie looked up to see … “Janie, you’re here. Now we can eat!”

“Alex and Olivia brought dessert,” Angela told her. “And you show up empty handed.”

“Really Ma? Frankie and Tommy have never brought anything to dinner in their entire lives.”

“Hey,” Tommy told her. “I brought my dashing good looks.”

“And I brought my sick bag,” Jane retorted.

Angela made eggplant Parmesan, a mushroom risotto, and braised veal shanks for dinner.

“This all smells fantastic,” Alex didn’t even know where to start. It all looked so good.

Olivia knew where she was starting, the veal shank. “It just melts in your mouth.”

Angela asked Alex how she liked New York.

“I like it. It’s a lot bigger and louder, but there’s always something fun to do.” They saw They Might Be Giants in Brooklyn the week before.

Maura, of course, asked about the shopping.

Jane looked in her wallet and said, “maybe I could afford cufflinks from New York.”

Maura smacked her hand. “You’re so crude.”

Olivia started eyeing Alex’s veal shank. The blonde tended to save her meat until the end.

“Are you going to finish that?”

“Yes,” Alex told her. “You’re so greedy.”

“It was just so tasty.”

“Oh I can give you the recipe,” Angela had them all written down on little cards. “My mother taught me this and she learned from her mother …”

“All of her recipes go back about 15 generations,” Jane commented. “And she’ll tell you about every mother in the chain.”

Angela smacked her head. “You are so rude.”

“I just get abused time and time again!”

Tommy Jr. laughed.

“He’s so cute,” Alex cooed.

“Are you and Olivia going to try for children?”

The couple blushed.

“Ma, they just got married two weeks ago.”

“But they look so happy, and they’re so pretty. Of course they will have pretty babies.”

“I think we can stand to wait a couple of years,” Alex whispered to her.

Olivia never thought she’d get the chance to form her own family. It sounded really good.

***

After dessert, Alex and Olivia had to get back to Provincetown.

“We don’t want to miss the last ferry.”

“Thank you for having us.”

“Any time.”

Alex had a Lyft take them to the port where they caught the next fairy to Provincetown.

Olivia had never tried Lyft or Uber before. She usually didn’t bother with cabs either. She hated New York traffic too much for it.

“The car came in like two minutes.”

Alex wondered where Olivia had been during the last three years.

“That’s what my mother said when I got her a Lyft last year.”

“Oh shut up!”

Alex stuck out her tongue. “Your old-fashioned ways are charming.”

“In that case, get your ass in the kitchen and make me a sandwich.”

 ***

By the time they got home, it was getting dark. Alex suggested they go for a late night swim.

Olivia agreed and the two went out for a nice skinny dip.

Alex couldn’t get over how hot Olivia was. While Olivia was swimming, Alex was enjoying the view.

“You call that swimming,” Olivia called out to her. “It’s not swimming if you don’t get wet.”

“I’m plenty wet,” Alex countered.

Olivia was speechless and then she came out of the water, scooping up her wife before she jumped, bringing them both under the waves.

They swam and splashed around in the moonlight. Once it started to get windy, the two women headed inside.

Alex grabbed Olivia’s hand and ran, with her wife, to the shower.

Hot water hit their backs, taking the ocean water and sand off them. Alex grabbed her soap and poured a good dollop onto Olivia’s back. “You have such a strong back,” Alex loved the sinew she felt as she ran her hands over her wife’s body.

She made her way down her wife’s frame and then reached around her, bringing soap down the front of her body.

Olivia couldn’t believe how turned on she was by Alex’s touch. This was nothing new, but every time, it took the detective by surprise.

She spun around, taking control as she pushed Alex’s back. The blonde grabbed onto the shower bars and Olivia scrubbed her with her strong hands.

Soft whimpers and grunts escaped Alex’s mouth as Olivia pulled on her pink, puffy nipples.

“Liv … FUCK!”

Olivia bit her lover’s neck, sucking on the pale flesh.

Alex collapsed against her.

Olivia cut off the water and carried her lover to bed.

***

Alex had a dreamy look in her eyes and a soft smile as she lied on her forearms and knees.

“How about we try out our new toy?”

Olivia’s could feel the fire inside of her. “Where is it?”

Alex pointed to the drawer. Olivia opened the cloth and found the phallus. Alex had already cleaned it and dried it once she took it out of the box.

“Need help with that?”

“Why don’t you show me?”

Alex crawled over to her wife and started to lick between her legs.

“OH FUCK!”

Alex then sucked the smaller end into her mouth and sucked it teasingly. She pushed it into Olivia and then started to suck on the larger end.

The detective couldn’t believe how erotic this was. She couldn’t really feel Alex’s mouth but she felt like she could.

Alex made a soft pop as she let the cock out of her mouth. She leaned back on her forearms and opened her legs.

Olivia couldn’t wait any longer. She pushed one of Alex’s legs over her hips and slid inside. They both groaned as Olivia filled Alex to the hilt.

She’s so tight and so wet. This feels amazing!

The brunette’s thrusts were short and quick. Alex whimpered in pleasure as Olivia filled her again and again. She locked her legs around Olivia’s hips and grabbed onto her shoulders.

“FUCK ME!”

Olivia covered Alex’s mouth with her own and kissed her fiercely. She tried to keep a steady pace, but she grew too excited. She grabbed Alex’s hips and held them tight as she started to thrust harder and faster.

“OH FUCK BABY! MAKE ME YOURS!”

Alex’s nails dug into Olivia’s back, holding on for dear life while Olivia fucked her wildly.

“I’m gonna! I’m gonna!” The blonde tightened around the cock. It didn’t take long for her to gush all over it.

Just hearing Alex reach her peak was enough to send Olivia over the edge. “OH FUCK!”


	6. New Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia's no longer single, and Elliot's taken notice.

Chapter 6

The newlyweds had a lot of fun with their new toy. Olivia took her wife on all fours, cowgirl, and with Alex’s ankles on Olivia’s shoulders.

By the time they were loading up the car to go back to New York, Alex had a distinct wobble to her walk.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Olivia started to feel guilty.

“Oh no, it’s a good kind of sore.”

“A good kind of sore?” Olivia was skeptical.

“You ever have a good workout that left you wrecked the next day.”

“Yeah.”

“Well last night was like that … and then some.”

When they got back to the city, Alex was ready to curl up on the coach with a good book and relax.

Olivia put on the baseball game. The Yankees were playing the Angels.

***

Alex made Croque Madame for lunch. Olivia had no idea what that meant, but when she heard ham, cheese, and sandwich, she said “sounds good.”

What the detective didn’t expect was a crunchy sandwich with béchamel sauce and mustard inside and a fried egg on top.

“This looks way fancier than a ham and cheese sandwich,”

“It’s a Croque Madame.”

“I still have no idea what that means.”

“Croque means to bite. It’s because the sandwich is crunchy.”

“So this is a crunchy lady sandwich?”

“Pretty much.”

Olivia stabbed the egg with her butter knife, causing the runny yolk to ooze all over the sandwich.

She started to eat. It was good. The ingredients were all basic but together it was a symphony.

“This hits the spot.”

“My grandmother used to make me these when I’d come to her house.” She is a spitfire of a woman.

“You two are close,” it was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes.” She was always Alex’s biggest fan.

***

They went to bed early that night. Both women had to work and Alex was getting her official assignment.

“I hope my placement works out.”

“I’m sure it will,” Olivia told her. “How could it not?”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Back to work

Alex got up early, so she could get in a run before work. She did a five mile loop, going around the neighborhood twice before she came back in to shower and change.

Olivia woke up while Alex was in the shower. She tiptoed to the bathroom and decided to join her.

“Good morning,” Alex gave her a kiss.

“I had to come in before you used all the hot water.”

“Excuses, excuses!”

Olivia laughed before she washed the shampoo out Alex’s hair.

The two women helped each other get ready.

“How do I look?” Alex was scrutinizing herself in the mirror.

“You look scrumptious,” Olivia told her before kissing her cheek. She had on this grey and blue power suit that brought out her eyes and showed off her perfect ass.

“Really?”

“I could just bend you over right now.”

“Then I’ll never get to work.”

“Pity!”

Alex got bagels at the end of her run, so they’d have breakfast.

“I got bacon and scallion cream cheese for you.”

“Tasty!”

Alex went with the lox cream cheese.

They ate quickly and then were out the door.

They had parking for the ADAs, so Alex dropped off Olivia on her way to work.

“Call me when you want me to pick you up?”

“Okay.”

Usually, Olivia just walked home, but today was hot as balls. She felt a bit spoiled with Alex picking her up. Strangely, she liked it.

***

Olivia came into work wearing a new dark green and light green striped blouse and beige pants.

Alex had done a little shopping for them during her time off work. Everything fit perfectly. Alex really had a good eye for measurements.

When she got to the precinct, she heard a whistling. “Looking sharp Baby Girl,” Fin noticed Olivia’s new look and it worked.

“Thanks Fin. How was your weekend?”

He and Munch were catching cases. “Just a normal weekend with scrawny ass over here.”

“One day, my scrawny ass will be gone, and you’ll miss me.”

Fin rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Elliot came back from Hawaii feeling pretty refreshed. He hadn’t had much time to travel since he came back from the core.

Like when most people leave, he expected everything to be the same when he came back.

Instead, there was something different about Liv.

“You get a haircut?”

“Not since you last saw me.”

He frowned in confusion. Something changed.

“How was Hawaii?”

“It was great, perfect weather, lots of fish. Hard for me to complain.”

“Get any time outside?” Munch asked while wiggling a brow.

“Shut up Munch.”

“Elliot,” Cragen started, “welcome back. I’m sure you didn’t miss us, but now you’re stuck here, so get to work.”

“Aw, thanks Captain.”

*** 

Alex was put on appeals.

“I know it’s not the most exciting,” Jack told her. “But it’s where we need help at the moment.” Something more interesting might open up in a couple of months.

“I want to be a team player. I’ll go wherever you need me.”

“That’s the spirit. Welcome to the team Alexandra!”

The transplant from Boston met the other attorneys on appeals. Alex would get assigned to help with one of the hearings set for September. This would give her a chance to really learn the case and the requisite law needed to defend the conviction.

“Is there anything I can do to help now, cite checking or line editing,” it felt like law review all over again, but Alex wanted to be useful.

“Nah, we got interns for that,” desperate, unpaid interns from NYU and Columbia no doubt.

Realizing she wasn’t needed or wanted, Alex bided her time until it was time for lunch.

Before she left, she called Olivia to see if she could take off for lunch.

Olivia was just filling out DD5s for Abbie. “Sure, I’m not busy.”

Elliot looked over. Who is she talking to?

“…”

“Where did you want to go?”

She’s going out for lunch. Since when does she go on lunch dates?

“…”

“I get to pick? How about pizza?”

Some date.

“…”

“Don Antonio, sounds good.”

“…”

“I’ll meet you there.”

“…”

“You’ll pick me up?”

Maybe I’ll get to see this guy.

“…”

“Bye Honey.”

“Who’s Honey?”

Olivia turned to Elliot. She had forgotten that he was in the room. She tended to forget everything when Alex was on the phone.

“I started dating someone.”

“And you’re already at the Honey stage?”

Of course he has 50 questions. “It’s going well. Can’t a girl be happy?”

Olivia didn’t offer any more information. Ten minutes later, she got a call and went outside.

“See ya later.”

“A gentleman would come in and get you.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “You’re just nosy.”

As soon as she left, Elliot questioned Munch and Fin. “Have you seen this guy?”

Fin hadn’t.

Munch could honestly say, “I haven’t seen or heard about any boyfriend.” Elliot is going to lose his shit when he learns the truth. Munch couldn’t help but smile.

***

Alex was waiting for her outside of the precinct.

“I could get used to this,” Olivia got into the air-conditioned car and Alex hit the gas.

“I’m eager to please.”

“Well I love it when you please me.”

Alex laughed.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Yes it is!”

They got to 50th St and Alex was able to park the car around the corner from the restaurant.

“Perfect spot.”

They went inside, hand in hand, and were seated promptly.

Olivia found the pizza more sophisticated than she had anticipated. “Is it crude to ask what has the most meat?”

Alex smiled. “Not at all.” What’s the point of servers if they don’t answer your questions?

After questioning the waitress, they decided to share the stuffed pizza.

Alex doubted they’d finish it at lunch. “We can bring the rest home.”

“We have the same home,” Olivia commented.

“We do,” Alex laughed.

“You know what I meant!”

“I know, but you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

***

Olivia was stuffed when she came back to work. The pizza was good, but the slices were heavy. The detective probably didn’t need to eat that third slice.

Alex took the rest of the pizza to put in the Appeals’ fridge. It seemed like it would be safer there.

She came back to the precinct to see the others at work.

“How was lunch?” Elliot asked dryly.

“Delicious.” Olivia wasn’t sure when or how she would tell everyone about her marriage, but they were still in the all is good phase and the detective didn’t want to mess that up.

Unfortunately, Olivia didn’t realize that fate would force her hand.


	7. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets assigned to SVU

August

Elliot and Kathy had spent the day together at the beach.

“It was no Hawaii, but it was a great day.”

They were on their way home when they saw a fire. Elliot parked the car and called it in. As he spoke to the dispatcher, he left the car to see if he could help, only to realize the victim was dead and apparently had been set on fire. He could smell gasoline along with the burning flesh.

“We got a murder here. Someone set the body on fire.”

Kathy had gone out to see what was happening. When she saw the marred face she screamed. Elliot tried to block her view, but it was too late. She had seen it all.

***

“I want this guy’s head mounted on my wall,” Elliot didn’t know who killed the victim or why, but after what Kathy had to see because of his killer, Elliot was ready to kill him.

“Maybe Abbie can get a warrant for it,” Olivia joked.

It did not lighten Elliot’s mood.

They started on the case, right away, and when they wanted a search warrant, they called Abbie’s work line only to learn, “she’s no longer with the DA’s office.”

“What?”

Abbie had wanted to go to the US Attorneys’ Office. Everyone knew that and she was slated for a post in January in DC. However, another position opened up in New York at the last minute, so Abbie took it.

“Who the hell’s our DA?” Elliot didn’t want some two-bit hack who would barf on the first sign of blood and refuse to take anything to trial.

“She’s on her way, and try not to scare her off the job before sundown,” Cragen chastised.

Jack literally had to find a placement out of Cragen had no idea where. He had to hope that the girl was competent and could stick it out until they found a permanent ADA.

Jack called Alex Cabot into his office.

“Yes Boss.”

“How do you like Appeals’?”

It’s dreadfully boring. “It’s just fine.”

“I have another position for you if you’d …”

“I’ll take it.”

“I thought so. Welcome to SVU. You will report to your Bureau Chief, Liz Donnelly at once.”

“Yes Boss.”

SVU, that’s Olivia’s precinct. I hope that’s okay.

* * *

 

Liz Donnelly went through a lot of ADAs. It was the nature of the beast. When she saw Alex, she was immediately intrigued. The woman was clearly wealthy, wealthy enough not to have to work given her suits and shoes. What would bring her here?

“Welcome Alexandra.”

“Alex is fine,” she said meekly.

Liz nodded every so slightly. The Bureau Chief went over policy and showed her around the office.

“Any questions?”

“Um, what is the policy on intradepartmental dating?”

Now that was a surprise. “You haven’t even met anyone else here yet? Unless you meant me and I’m already taken.”

Alex blushed. “I’m kind of … married to one of the SVU detectives.”

“What?”

Her file said she was single.

“We just got married last month, after I sent in my application to the DA’s office.”

Liz was baffled. “Wait a minute, you’re not Mrs. Munch #5 are you?”

Alex laughed. “Oh Heavens no. He’ll have to go back to Vegas for that.”

Elliot just married Kathy. Fin was with Dr. Warner. “You and Benson?” They had an office pool on her sexuality since she came to SVU.

“Yes, and I don’t know if she’s told her colleagues yet.”

Liz beamed like a schoolgirl. “You won me $100. Welcome to SVU!”

_What?_

* * *

 

Jimmy Choo shoes clicked through the hallways as Alexandra walked into the 1-6 for the first time. She knocked on Captain Cragen’s office door.

“It’s open!” He didn’t bother to look up until she closed the door.

His first thought was that she was stunning. His second thought was that she was young enough to be his daughter. Who did she sleep with to get this job?

He didn’t even realize he said that aloud until Alex responded with, “I’m a lesbian, so if you think I got this placement by sleeping with Mr. McCoy, think again.”

“Oops!” That’s all he could say at that point.

After a brief conversation, Cragen went to introduce her to the squad.

“Listen up everybody!”

All heads turned towards us.

“Our new ADA is here. Her name’s Alexandra Cabot.”

Olivia heard the name and froze. She’s our new ADA. Why didn’t she tell me? How am I going to work with her in those …

When Alex came into view, Olivia could feel herself blushing.

“She’s replacing Abbie effective now and she was the most winning homicide prosecutor in Boston, so hopefully, we can continue the success here.”

Munch was grinning like a schoolboy. “Welcome.”

Fin smacked his head. “Don’t scare her. Ignore him,” Fin cautioned.

“I know you’re all working on a case right now. Is there anything I can to help?”

They needed a search warrant. Olivia explained what they had, and it wasn’t much.

“You want me to get a warrant … on that?” Her voice had a girl please tone to it.

“Yeah.”

Alex cringed before she took out her cellphone. She dialed the number and said, “I’d like to speak to Judge Harriman please.”

“…”

“This is Alex Cabot.”

“…”

“Uncle Bill … I need a favor!”

Not 10 minutes later a warrant came through their fax.

Alex had to get back to her office. She knew she better have a good defense for this warrant if the defendant challenged it.

“Call me if you need anything else.”

She was gone in a flash.

“How does she run that fast in heels?” Fin questioned.

“How do her legs go on forever?” Munch asked admiringly.

“Watch your mouth,” Olivia snapped at him.

“Why so serious?” Munch teased.

She wanted to bop his head.

Elliot saw one thing when he looked at her … privilege.


	8. Open Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team goes out after their case, they start to see signs of A/O

That night, they found enough physical evidence to arrest their suspect. He was the victim’s adopted teenage son.

“I just … I can’t do this anymore.”

Olivia was concerned that he might be suicidal, and they had him put on watch.

His lawyer would be in to see him at the hospital.

Elliot couldn’t help but think they were missing something. “Why would he set his father on fire?”

“Maybe his father was violent,” Olivia thought. Kid snapped and decided enough was enough.

Elliot had to get home. “I’ll give you a ride.”

He dropped her off on the way to Queens. Often, she’d invite him up for a beer, but today she didn’t.

“I’ll catch you tomorrow.”

“See ya’ partner.” He knew things would change after the wedding, but he didn’t expect it to be so abrupt.

Olivia didn’t even think about inviting Elliot up. She just wanted a hot shower, something to eat, and her woman’s arms around her.

When she got into her apartment, she could smell beef.

Alex had made beef bourbignon the afternoon before, so she could reheat it for tonight.

The blonde had changed out of her suit and was now wearing a UCLA t-shirt and a pair of Olivia’s boxers.

“I like it when you wear my clothes,” Olivia told her as she grabbed her wife from behind.

“You know I’m eager to please.”

Olivia kissed her shoulder. “Do I?”

“Do you want me to get you a bowl?” Alex had already eaten. Olivia told her not to wait.

“Yes. I’m just going to take a quick shower.” Olivia had to try and wash this case off her. It just made her feel itchy.

 

When Olivia came out of the shower ten minutes later, she was welcomed with a bowl of beef bourbignon over rice and an ice cream sundae on the side.

“This way, it will be melty by the time you get to it.” Olivia liked her ice cream somewhat melted, so she could mix it in with the whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

“You’re too good to me.” The detective tried not to bring her work home, but Alex knew exactly what happened.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked her softly.

“Better now.”

The two women cuddled until they fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Eventually, Elliot and Olivia figured out that their victim had molested his killer, repeatedly for years.

Unfortunately, the teen refused to admit it.

“My client denies that he was ever molested,” Trevor Langan said. This was actually to his own client’s detriment, but the boy held too much shame.

“Even you don’t believe that,” Elliot frowned.

“It’s not about what I believe,” Trevor said. “My client doesn’t want to testify.” He didn’t even want to talk to the ADA about getting a deal.

The detectives appealed to Alex but her hands were tied.

“I can’t give him a deal if he denies he was ever a victim,” McCoy would have her ass on a silver platter.

Both detectives argued until they were blue in the face, but Alex wouldn’t budge.

“If he was molested all this time, someone must have suspected something. Find another way to prove it.”

***

“Some help she is,” Elliot growled.

“She’s just doing her job,” Olivia retorted. All they had for Alex was a hunch really; it wasn’t enough.

Elliot frowned in confusion. Olivia’s been acting strange lately, very strange indeed.

* * *

 

They found the defendant’s girlfriend, but she didn’t know enough to help them.

“I know he’s a good guy. He wouldn’t have killed his father without a good reason.” She tried to visit him, but he wouldn’t take any visitors. He was depressed.

“Do you know anyone he might have confided in?”

“Marcus Aldridge is his best friend. If anyone would know what happened, it would be him.”

She gave the offices Marcus’s home address.

***

When Marcus saw the detectives, he was reluctant to talk to them.

“Do I need a lawyer?”

_For what?_

Olivia couldn’t say no, but saying yes would waste their time. “You’re not under investigation.”

Oops! “Oh, what do you want?”

They started asking him about his friend.

“We were close, but then … things got weird. We kind of stopped hanging out.”

“What happened?”

Marcus explained how they had played basketball one afternoon and when he went to take a shower, his former friend’s father tried to join him.

“I punched him in the face and left.” Marcus shivered. “The weird part was, he just stood there, like it was normal for his father to just join him in the shower.”

Hopefully, this would be enough to persuade Alex to offer the kid a deal.

* * *

 

Elliot was in the room with the defendant and his lawyer.

They thought he might be more willing to talk if there were only men in the room, but he still wouldn’t admit that he was a victim.

* * *

 “I don’t get it,” Alex muttered. They practically had a witness to his molestation; his father is dead. _Why won’t he talk now?_

Olivia could see it in the kid’s eyes. “He’s scared.”

“Of what? His father’s dead.”

“He must be scared of something … or someone.”

Suddenly, it hit her. Olivia started rapping on the door.

Elliot knew the signal and came out.

“What is it?”

“I don’t think his father was his only abuser. There’s another one out there, and he’s scared of him.”

Elliot didn’t doubt Olivia for a second.

He tried to get the boy to tell them, but he was stubborn.

“Nothing happened! Just put me in prison already.” He just wanted this to be over.

“We can protect you from him. We just need to know who he is.”

The boy scoffed. “You can’t protect me. He’s untouchable!”

Trevor frowned in confusion. Who’s untouchable?

“No one’s untouchable.”

“It was bad enough when it was just my dad,” the teen finally admitted, “but when his friend would come over, it was 100 times worse.” At first he only came over once in a while, but then it was every month. “When we moved, I thought we’d never have to see him again.” The boy laughed bitterly. “But then I realized, we moved across the street from him.”

Now they had the guy.

* * *

 “This guy was a real bastard,” Elliot declared. He would go to foreign countries, get boys from the orphanage as if he wanted to adopt them, abuse them and then send them back before he went home. If they complained, they got killed.

Arresting the bastard at his board meeting was the highlight of Elliot’s day.

He denied the allegations of course, but they had a feeling that several countries would want their hands on this scumbag. He’d do time … a lot of it.

The team went out for a beer to celebrate.

John invited Alex. “What would a celebration be without our newest member?”

Alex smiled. She found it funny that he’d flirt with her at work, mainly because Olivia got so jealous.

She turned to Olivia and smiled. “Why not?”

What a fucking tease! Olivia knew exactly what she was going to do when they got home. I think it’s time we bring out that paddle!

They got to O’Malley’s and the team grabbed their favorite table. Olivia liked this spot because it had ledges around it for them to put their stuff and it was a good position for people watching.

Munch liked that he was in view of the bartender’s table and all it took was a wave to get them to bring you a pitcher of beer.

Elliot was next to Olivia. Fin was on Olivia’s right side. Melinda was on Fin’s right and then were Alex and John.

“What are we starting with?” The waitress asked as she came over. Her name tag said Patty.

Alex decided to start them off. “How about a pitcher of the Guinness?” Most any place would have Guinness on tap, and she didn’t want a beer that tasted like water.

Our cheap asses usually just drink Miller, Olivia thought to herself.

“Perfect, anything else?”

“What’s the greasiest thing you have on your menu?”

“Um … the loaded nachos or the wings.”

“Can we get one of each?”

“Great. If you need anything else, just let me know.”

Everyone else at the table was perplexed, albeit for different reasons.

 _Greasy food and Guinness … I’m in love_ , Munch thought to himself.

 _I thought skinny girl only ate salads_ , Fin thought to himself.

 _How does she eat like that and stay so skinny_ , Melinda wondered.

 _Can she eat nachos and wings without getting any on her suit?_ Olivia pondered.

 _I wonder if that look of disdain ever leaves her face_ Elliot thought to himself.

“So how do you like New York?” Dr. Warner asked their transplanted ADA.

“It’s great. You can’t beat the music scene here,” she said, “or the shopping.” Her credit card took a hit when she moved.

Elliot scoffed.

“Was this your first time in the Big Apple?”

She shook her head. “I used to stay here with my Uncle Bill every summer,” her teenage years were rather tumultuous. Her mother sent her to uncle Bill for one summer to give the family a break and Alex liked it so much, she voluntarily sent herself each summer until she finished college.

The beer arrived. Fin started to pour for everyone.

Alex debated whether or not she should start drinking her beer now or wait for the food. She could feel her stomach rumbling. She had skipped lunch and really wanted those nachos. How long does it take to heat up nachos under a salamander?

*** 

When the food finally arrived, everyone was happy to eat. Alex closed her eyes and leaned back as she got a perfectly cheesy and greasy nacho to fall right into her mouth. She gently sucked the tips of her fingers, getting off any food remnants. The nachos had that perfect crunch, cheese, spice, guacamole and beef.

“Oh these are so good.” Alex was on a mission; try and stop her!

Munch watched with amusement as Alex chomped through the chips. She managed to get each chip into her mouth while leaving her mouth pristine. “You’re really good at putting things in your mouth aren’t you? 

Olivia almost spit out her drink. _You dirty bastard!_

Alex had a twinkle in her eye. “Too bad you’ll never find out.”

The rest of the group started to laugh at him.

Alex winked at Olivia.

_Yeah, you really are good at putting things in your mouth._

* * *

 

After the first pitcher, they switched to a domestic brand. Alex opted for a Tom Collins instead.

The waitress looked at her with confusion. “I don’t know if the bartender can make that.”

 “Do you have gin?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have soda water?”

 “Yes.”

“Do you have sugar and lemon juice?”

“Yes.”

“Your bartender can make it.”

“One Tom Collins, any other cocktails?”

They shook their heads.  
“Coming right up.”

“I think Patty’s scared of us now,” Munch commented. “And by us … I mean …”

Alex was unrepentant. “Our country has been making Tom Collins since 1876. If the bartender can’t figure it out, he may as well go home now.”

Olivia gave her a look.

Alex only smirked.

***

 

Three rounds later, and they were all feeling a good buzz … except for Alex; she was drunk.

At some point, she managed to switch places with Fin and ended up right next to Olivia. “You have very strong arms,” she said as she gripped Olivia’s bicep.

Olivia turned beet red. “I work out.”

Munch knew better but everyone else was baffled.

“Maybe you could teach me a few things.”

Olivia kept up the rouse. “We can go to the gym tomorrow.” 

“It’s a date.” Alex went back to sipping her drink.

 It’s not every day that a girl who looks like Alex is drunk in a place like O’Malleys. Many of the other cops took notice.

She started getting free beers, glasses of wine; someone sent her a slice of fudge cake, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

Before she knew it, she had men swarming around her like bees.

“How about we get out of here and go to my place?” The first man was bold.

“I’ll take you out to dinner.” The second man tried to be classier.

“I’ll take you out to a better dinner.” The third man offered.

Alex had a cheerful laugh. “Sorry, but I’m already spoken for. I did love the cake though.”

Bitterly, the men walked away in defeat.

“Are you really spoken for… or are you hoping for a man with bigger pockets?”

Olivia elbowed him. “Don’t be rude.”

“I am taken,” Alex said, “and I find my own pockets are as deep as I need them to be.” She took this moment to slip her hand in Olivia’s pocket and cup her behind. “Nice deep pockets.”

 Olivia couldn’t believe how red her face felt. _Alex, you’re killing me._

 “Are you a sugar mama?” Munch questioned.

“Haha,” Alex laughed. “I think it’s equal partnership.”

***

Soon, it was time for them all to get going. 

“Take me home?” Alex asked Olivia flirtatiously.

The other guys hooted and hollered.

Olivia agreed. “I’m sure your partner will be happy to see you … drunk!”

“I’m more fun when I’m drunk … and I’m easier!” 

Munch started guffawing.

Olivia shoved her in the cab and rattled off an address.

“Drunk Alex is a whole new person,” Fin commented.

“She looked ready to take Olivia’s pants off,” Munch added.

“I thought Olivia had a boyfriend,” Elliot commented. “I wouldn’t be too happy if Alex was pawing all over my girlfriend.”

“I would be,” Munch and Fin at the same time.

Melinda bopped Fin’s head.

“What?”

 


	9. Caught by Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun Saturday changes directions when Elliot makes an unexpected visit.

The cab ride was short but not short enough. Alex mauled Olivia’s mouth the first chance she got. “Maybe we can get a quickie in before my partner sees us.”

Olivia latched onto her neck. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

The cabbie got quite a show.

When Olivia went to pay him, he said, “this one’s for free.”

“Thank you good sir.”

Alex grabbed Olivia’s collar and they went into the apartment.

The women raced up the fourth floor walk up. Alex was too excited to remember that her thighs hated those stairs.

When they got to the apartment, Olivia pinned Alex to the wall. “You’ve been very naughty tonight.”

“I have?” Alex winked.

“Flirting with other men right in front of me. Groping me when you didn’t think anyone else was looking.”

“But your behind is so nice and juicy,” Alex reached for it again. “It’s so firm, but it has just the right amount of jiggle!”

Olivia laughed before she picked up Alex and carried her to the couch.

“Fuck me,” Alex hissed into her ear. Her voice reeked of sex.

Olivia reached under her wife’s skirt and yanked down her panties. They were sopping wet. “A little excited are we?”

“Maybe,” Alex started pawing at Olivia’s shirt. “They’re so nice and firm!”

Olivia hated it when guys would touch her breasts. They were always too rough, but Alex had such a gentle touch. It was quite enjoyable.

A soft thumb flicked a hardened nipple. “You want this too.”

Lips crashed into each other for a bruising kiss; clothes got torn off each other as they moved frantically, too excited to move with any kind of finesse.  
 “OH FUCK!”

Olivia’s leg brushed between Alex’s legs, causing the blonde’s hips to lurch forward.

The detective’s strong hands grabbed onto her ADA’s perfect behind and pulled her even closer. “You want it bad don’t you?”

Alex was not above begging. “GIVE IT TO ME!” Her eyes darkened with desire. She pushed her shoulders back and her breasts forward.  
 Olivia sank her head down and sucked on a puffy nipple. A loud groan escaped Alex’s lips.

Two fingers slipped into the blonde’s wetness.  
 “OH FUCK!”

Olivia could feel Alex clamping down around her fingers. She found a perfect rhythm plunging in the spongy heat, managing to hit her wife’s clitoris on each upstroke.

Long fingernails dug into Olivia’s shoulders as Alex hung on for dear life. She was over-stimulated. Olivia could tell by the way she writhed. “Tell me what you need Baby.”

“Hard and fast!”

The brunette added a third finger. Alex took it readily as she bucked her hips up and down. “OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OHHHHHH!!!”

The blonde shrieked loudly as she came all over her wife’s hand. Olivia slowed down, but she didn’t stop. She kept going until Alex was done with her aftershocks. Then, she gently withdrew her hand.

Alex fell asleep with a smile on her face. Her wife carried her to bed.

***

Elliot had forgotten that Kathy was going to visit her sister, girls’ time.

“I made chicken piccata for you yesterday,” she said to her husband before she left.  
“All you have to do is heat it up.”

“Thanks Dear,” he kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I miss you already.”  
 He grumbled after she left. I hate chicken piccata. He flipped on the television and remembered there’s a Yankee’s game tonight.

“Maybe Liv and I can watch it.” It’s been a while since they’ve had a baseball and beer day.

He called her expecting her to be up. She didn’t really sleep … ever.

Ring! Ring!

Olivia almost didn’t wake up to the phone. She was nestled underneath the sheets with Alex’s head resting on her breasts.

“Hello?” Olivia finally grabbed her cellphone on the fifth ring.

“Liv, it’s Elliot. Are you busy this afternoon?”

“No,” she grumbled. She wasn’t really awake.

“How about we meet up later, baseball and beer?”

“Sure,” she just wanted to get off the phone.

The game started at 4PM. “How about I bring the beer and you get the food?”

“Right!”

She sounded off. “I’ll let you go now.”

“Bye El…”

“Who was that?” Alex asked dreamily she was just starting to wake up.

“ElAhh!” Olivia yawned, trying to say Elliot, but she was too sleepy.

Alex closed her eyes again. They slept for another two hours.

***

When Olivia woke up again, Alex was straddled on her hips. At first the detective couldn’t tell if she were dreaming. When Alex took Olivia’s hands and brought them up to her breasts, she realized it was real.

“Touch me!” she said breathlessly.  
 Olivia didn’t have to be told twice. Her hands moved up Alex’s chest to her smooth shoulders, admiring her wife’s slender form. She moved down the blonde’s back to her hips and then along the back of her thighs.

“You’re so perfect.”

“How do you want me?” Saturday morning sex had become a staple for them.

“I want you to ride me!” She loved having Alex on top; well, she loved Alex in any position, but the blonde had a smooth, controlled way of moving when she was on top.

Before they moved to the final act, they spent plenty of time kissing and caressing each other, lips and fingertips roaming all over until they were both sopping.  
 The brunette slid the smaller end of their favorite toy inside of herself and leaned back.  
 Alex threw her leg over Olivia and then slid down slowly.

“OH FUCK!” Olivia grunted as Alex reached the hilt.

Alex grabbed her hands, kissing the back of each one before bringing them to her hips. The ADA then grabbed Olivia’s shoulders and started to slowly move her hips back and forth.

They moved in perfect harmony, back and forth, up and down.

Olivia leaned forward, grabbing a perfectly pink nipple with her mouth and sucking on it.

“OH LIV!”

Blonde hair draped over Olivia’s face as Alex leaned in closer.

Olivia pushed the hair away from her face so she could pull Alex into a passionate kiss. Strong hands latched onto the lawyer’s shoulder blades. Both women started moving faster, more intently as they drove the other to climax.

A grunt escaped Olivia’s mouth as she fell back onto the mattress. “Damn!”

Alex slumped next to her. “Do you want breakfast?”

Olivia nodded. “Let’s go out.” Alex did pretty much all the cooking. Olivia wanted to treat her this time.

“We should shower first.” Alex had a lazy grin as she teased Olivia’s abs.

“Together?”

“Don’t we always.”

“Someone kicked me out of her shower yesterday.”

“We were late for work and we would have been later if you kept touching me.”

Olivia kissed her nose. “We don’t have work today.”

“How about that shower?”

***

Twenty-five minutes later, they were on their way to Olivia’s favorite diner.

Olivia had on a simple black tank top and jeans.

Alex couldn’t help but grope her arms. “You’re so hot.”

Olivia laughed. “I aim to please.”

Alex got in closer. “Oh you do, very much so.”

Olivia was about to drag her back to bed but … “Food, we will get food!”

Hand in hand they walked to a ratty looking brick building. The sign was falling off and the window was covered in graffiti, but inside were the best pancakes in all of New York, according to Olivia anyway.

“Get ready for some good eats!”

A familiar face greeted Olivia. “Long time no see Hon!”

It was Susie, a longtime waitress at the Liberty Corner.

“I know. How have you been?”  
 “Great Hon, and who’s this cutie with you?” It was about time Olivia settled down.

“This is Alex.”

 “Lovely to meet you Hon. Might I suggest the pancakes. They’ll be the best you ever eat.”

“So I’ve heard.”

They got a table and Olivia ordered a carafe of coffee.

They had plain buttermilk pancakes, banana nut pancakes, peach, chocolate chip, and blueberry.

 “Which one should I get?”

 Olivia wanted the banana nut. “They’re my favorite, but they’re all good.”

“If you’re getting the banana nut, I’ll get the peach.” Alex loved peaches. Also, they came with candied pecans and maple anise syrup.

Olivia also got the platter of bacon for them to share and the goat cheese, basil, and sun dried tomato scones.  “You’re gonna get me fat after this,” Alex complained.

 “I thought we could hit the gym later. You did want to go right.”

 Alex thought about it; Olivia all hot and sweaty in skimpy clothes. “Let’s do it!”

The scones came first and when Alex took a bite, she moaned salaciously. “This is the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

Olivia could watch her eat these scones all day. “I better get one before you eat them all,” she teased.

“Puh! You’re the fatty!”

Olivia could live off these scones. How were they so amazing?

The pancakes and bacon came next. They smelled heavenly. As soon as Alex got her plate, she could see the caramelized peaches and smell the cardamom and coriander.

“This looks too good to eat.”

“I’ll eat it,” Olivia told her.

 “You will not,” Alex snapped.

 Susie laughed. “Is this your first lover’s quarrel?”

Both women turned red.

Alex took a good bite. There was sweetness from the peaches, salt that they had added to the syrup, and a complex array of spices that were perfectly balanced. The pancakes were fluffy and buttery and oh so good. “Holy hell, these are amazing!”

Olivia nodded. “I told ya so!” The detective grabbed some bacon to add to her plate. It was cut in house and just perfect.

Susie came back to check on them. “How are you liking the pancakes?”

 “I want to kidnap the chef and have these every day, on demand.”

Susie laughed. “I’ll be sure to let her know you liked them. Can I get you anything else?”

“A pair of fat pants?”

“Ah, Liv should have told you to wear her sweatpants. She’s done that a number of times here.”

 “Shh!”

***

They both needed to digest before they were in any condition to go to the gym.

Two hours later, Olivia put on a white racer back t-shirt and black basketball shorts that she liked to lift in.

Alex put on her running clothes, a pink tank top and pink and blue little running shorts.

 Olivia saw her legs and groaned. “You work out in that?”

Alex nodded. “It’s comfortable. Why?”

“Do you get hit on a lot while you run?”

Alex thought for a moment. “I guess … oh!”

Olivia’s heart skipped a beat. “Those legs, they’re going to be the death of me.”

They walked to the gym. It was only four blocks from the apartment, which is why Olivia signed up with them in the first place, and they had a discount for law enforcement.

“I get two guest passes per month,” Olivia told her as they stepped inside.

On the ground floor, there was the reception desk and the waiting area. The weights and studios were upstairs.

***

When they got upstairs, the first thing Alex saw were the curl bros, all of them in a line, simultaneously doing their reps and grunting.

Olivia guided her to the squat racks in the back, away from the wandering eyes.

They started with a warm up of pushups, walking lunges, and inverted rows.

Olivia had never really trained anyone else before. She usually just lifted on her own. “Why don’t we start with squats?”

Olivia adjusted the bar, so it would be at the right height for her. Alex was a bit taller, but it shouldn’t be too hard for her to unrack the weight.

Unsure of where to start, she told Alex to try the bar, which was 45lbs.

“I’ll demonstrate,” Olivia stepped up to the bar, unracked it with the bar over her upper back and took a step back. She slowly descended until her hips were lower than her knees and then she drove through her heels back up to the bar.

Alex already knew how to lift. When she played soccer at UCLA, they would lift twice a week. She didn’t tell this to Olivia, however. It was fun to have the brunette teach her.

 “Will you spot me?”

“Of course.”

Olivia stood behind Alex and shadowed her as the blonde unracked the bar. She smells like peaches! It was hard not to be distracted; luckily, Alex squatted the bar easily.

Seeing how swiftly Alex moved the bar, Olivia added 25lbs to each side.

 “How about you do five and then we’ll switch?”

Alex nodded and started to lift. The blonde did three sets all with the same weight. Olivia, on the other hand, did ramping sets, each one heavier than the one before it. By the end, she was squatting 225lbs. Not an easy task since she only weighed 140.

Alex loved the serious look Olivia had on her face while she lifted. She looked ready to get in a fight with the bar and beat it up.

“What are we doing next?”

After squats, they did incline bench, deadlifts, pullups (Alex needed a resistance band) and weighted cable crunches.  
 By the end of it, Alex was tired.

“How about we get out of here and take a hot bath?”

Inquiring eyes from around the room watched them.

Olivia smirked and put her hand on Alex’s lower back. “Let’s roll.”

They were almost back to the apartment, when Olivia got a call from Elliot.

What does he want? “Hey El, what’s going on?”

“I’ll be at your place in about 15 minutes.”

“We catch a case?” I hope not.

“No, for the baseball game.”

“We had plans?” She didn’t remember this.

“I called you this morning.”

She squinted trying to remember. “Oh yeah. I went right back to sleep after you called. I must have forgot.”

That wasn’t like Liv at all. “Can you get the food, or should I get that too?”

 “I can get the food.” What am I going to get? Wings?

“I’ll see you soon.”

By the time Olivia got off the phone, they were in front of the apartment.

“Who was that?”

“It was Elliot. I forgot he was coming over to watch the baseball game.”

Alex’s eyes got huge. “He’s coming HERE! Our apartment is a mess!” Alex usually cleaned on Sundays. The blonde stormed into cleaning mode, grabbing any askew article of clothing and shoving it into the hamper, cleaning off counter tops, and dishes, and she was able to give the room a quick vacuum.

Olivia, on the other hand, was looking for something to order. “Hi, can I get an order of the deluxe wings?”

“…”

“The Thai chili and the honey mustard.”

“…”

“A large order Cajun waffle fries and a 2L coke.”

“…”

“Thank you.”

Olivia turned around to see Alex scrubbing away.

“Allie, it’s fine. Elliot’s never seen this place clean anyway.”

“I don’t want people thinking we live in squalor.”

We live … “SHIT!”

 “What?”

“Elliot doesn’t know we live together.” He doesn’t know we are together.

“Ring! Ring!’


	10. Cats and Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Olivia try to hide the truth from Elliot.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other. What will we say?

 Alex nodded to the door.

 Olivia went to go get it. “Hey Elliot.”

 He had a twelve pack of Blue Moon in his hands. “Hey Liv.” His smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw Alex in the corner. “Alex, what brings you here?”

She looked to Olivia. What do you want me to say?

I don’t know.

 _Here goes nothing?_ “When I got home last night, my apartment was smoke damaged. Olivia was nice enough to let me stay with her until I make other arrangements.”

“It’s not a problem,” Olivia said smoothly.

Elliot looked around. This place looked clean, suspiciously so. There were also paintings on the wall and sculptures. “You redecorated the place.”

Olivia shrugged. “I wanted it to actually look like I live here.”

Alex looked to Olivia. “Should I put on some coffee?”

“That would be great.”

Alex took out the coffee. She always bought coffee beans and kept them in an airtight canister in the cupboard.

She put two scoops into the coffee grinder. The metallic clamor filled the room.

Olivia looked for the game on tv.

“Channel 7,” Elliot told her. It wasn’t until he went to sit down that he realized, “you got a new couch.”

It’s Alex’s couch. “Yeah. It was time to get rid of my ratty old one.”

 The pregame was still on. Olivia and Elliot watched the commentary while Alex went to take a shower.

“How long is she staying here?” Elliot questioned.

 “What?” Olivia had already forgotten about the lie Alex told for her.

“Cabot. How long is she going to be here?”

Olivia shrugged. “Two weeks?” That sounded like enough time to fix an apartment.

“She couldn’t find a hotel?”

“I don’t mind,” Olivia told her, “and she makes amazing coffee.”

Alex knew that Olivia took her coffee black with one sugar. “Elliot, do you want any coffee?”

“Black,” he told her.  Olivia glared in confusion. He always puts milk and sugar in his coffee.

Alex poured three cups.

She just put them down on the coffee table when the doorbell rang.

 “The wings!”

Olivia went to pay.

The delivery boy recognized her. “I haven’t been here in a few weeks now,” he told her. She used to order at least once a week.

“I started using my kitchen.”

Alex snorted. She uses it to eat, maybe. I do the cooking.

“Have a good day Olivia.”

Olivia brought some plates over. She hadn’t even thought about what was Alex’s and what was hers until Elliot said, “you got new plates too?”

“Oh, I found them lying around.”

Something’s weird with this scene.

A few minutes later, they were all feasting on wings and fries.

 Alex was a big fan of the spicy Thai. She did love having a crunch to her food. Olivia doubled down on the waffle fries.

Elliot watched them more than he ate. Alex wiped off Olivia’s hands with her napkin and Olivia was picking food off her plate.

***

  
Through out the afternoon, simple gestures and touches gave them away.

 Alex naturally perched against Olivia’s shoulder, her legs draped over the brunette’s.

Olivia didn’t think anything of it, her hand running along the back of Alex’s legs.

What are they doing?

When Alex’s phone went off, the ADA went into another room to answer it, giving Elliot the chance to confront Olivia.

 “What’s going on here Liv?”

She had been drinking her beer. “What do you mean?”

“You and Cabot. She’s been all over you.”

 Olivia rolled her eyes. “She has not.”

“She sits with her legs on your lap. She wiped off your hands. I thought she was going to lick the hot sauce off your face like a mother and her cub.”

Olivia didn’t want Alex to overhear him. “Elliot, you’re being ridiculous!”

  When Elliot was onto something he was like a bulldog, unrelenting.

“Am I Liv? Tell me this, if Alex needs somewhere to stay, why isn’t she staying with her boyfriend?”

“What boyfriend?”

“She said she had a boyfriend last night.”

Damn.

Before Olivia could try to come up with an excuse … the doorbell rang.

“Who could that be?” Olivia went to get it and it was ...

Abbie and Serena. “Olivia … Alex, how are my favorite newlyweds?”

She did not just say … “Newlyweds?”

 Serena could tell by the cracking of Elliot’s voice that he didn’t know. Oops!

“How about we get Alex?” Serena dragged Abbie into the bedroom where Alex was on the phone with her mother.

“I can’t come next weekend.”

“….”

 “Mom, I can’t just drag her to Boston. She has a life you know.”

“…”

“You’re so melodramatic!”

“…”

 “Okay, I’ll ask her.”

“…”

“Yes, I’ll call you back.”

“…”

“I love you too,” Alex sounded exasperated.

“…”

“Bye.”

 Alex finally was able to speak to Abbie and Serena. “What brings you two here?”

 Abbie held up a bottle of bourbon. “Shall we get drunk?”


	11. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Olivia explain this to Elliot?

If you’ve ever been sent to the principal’s office after getting into a fistfight at recess, you might have an idea of how Olivia was feeling right now.  
 Elliot was bright red. She could see the rage seeping through his pores.

  
 “Newlyweds?”

“Technically, we’re not newlyweds,” Olivia told him, “not anymore.”

He threw back a harsh laugh. “You two aren’t married.”

“But we are.”

“What?” his voice went up an octave. “What would possess you to marry HER?”

“I love her Elliot.”

He didn’t get it at all. “But you just met her! And what happened to that boyfriend you had?” She had been seeing someone before Alex became our ADA.

 “There was never any boyfriend. We got together before she became our ADA.”

 “She’s only been our ADA for a few weeks. Did you two like elope last weekend or something?”

Olivia laughed nervously. “We got married the same night you did.” 

He twisted his face. “In Vegas?”

Now how do I explain this one?

***

“Do it! Do it!”

Alex threw down a double shot in front of her cheering friends.

 “My mom just found out I’m married,” Alex slurred. Apparently, her father does periodic background checks on his children and when a marriage appeared, both Cabots had a conniption.

“You hadn’t told your mom!” Serena gasped. “My mother would kill me if I did that!”

Alex shrugged. “I didn’t know how to say, I married a girl the day I met her, but she’s actually really awesome, so don’t worry y’all!”

Abbie cracked up. “Northerners saying y’all; I love it!”

“What does your brother have to say about this?”

Before Alex could answer, she got a phone call from … Tommy Cabot.

“Oh bother.” Alex answered her phone. “Hello Tommy.”  
   
“Right away,” she heard laughter. “You had a secret wedding! Are you preggers? Did you get knocked up by the butchiest woman alive?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m not pregnant, you ass!”

He paused in contemplation. “You were drunk weren’t you?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You had a secret wedding in Vegas. Did you marry a stripper? Is she hot? How big are her tits?”

“Do not talk about my wife’s tits ever, and she’s not a stripper!”

Abbie started cracking up. “Who are you talking to?”

“…”

“Tommy, shut up!”

“I’m just saying: you’re not the golden child no more!”

“It’s anymore, and I still have yet to ever be arrested.”

“Oh come on, that was like 10 years ago!”

“You got arrested for public indecency!” His drunk ass went streaking his freshman year in college.

While Alex bickered with her brother, Abbie went to see what was going on in the living room.

 She peaked open the door just in time to see Elliot swing at Olivia. He missed but she countered him, punching him square on the jaw.

“What on Earth are you two doing?”

They both turned to see Abbie staring at them from the bedroom.

Without another word, Elliot grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

The look on Olivia’s face said she did not want to talk about it.

***

Having heard the door slam, Alex got off the phone with her brother. “I gotta go Tommy-boy.”

“…”

“Whatever, I’ll see you next weekend.”

She put down her phone and went to see an irate looking Olivia. “What’s going on?”

Abbie gave them some privacy. She and Serena were hoping that they’d all have a fun evening together; guess not.

Olivia tensed at Alex’s touch, but when the blonde started rubbing small circles on her back, she sank into her wife’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay,” Alex whispered against her skin.

Olivia didn’t want to talk. “Can we just be still?”

They fell back onto the couch, Olivia resting her head on her wife’s lap.

 Serena and Abbie saw themselves out. “We should get lunch sometime next week.”

“Wednesday?”

“Sounds good.”

Abbie and Serena were both in need of a drink after that.

 “We goofed,” Serena told her girlfriend.

 “I didn’t think Elliot would be over there … and how did he not realize they were …”

***

Elliot was fuming all the way home. How could Olivia marry that woman? She’s not even gay. Olivia had plenty of boyfriends over the years; well fuck friends as they were.

None of them ever stuck around very long. Elliot thought to himself. He had assumed Olivia just had a fear of commitment, but what if it was something else.

Being gay was one thing, one gross thing, but how do you fucking marry a stranger?That shouldn’t even be legal. Marriage is about God, commitment, making children.

Kathy was 4 months pregnant. Olivia’s scathing words rang in her ears.

You got drunk and married a stranger. What, are all gays out to make a mockery of marriage?

How dare you? Olivia hissed. You only married Kathy because you knocked her up! Elliot had claimed he planned on breaking up with her but then the stick had a plus sign. I at least got married because I wanted to. Whose marriage is a joke again?

That’s when Elliot lost it. He had swung at Olivia but he missed. Olivia swung back but she didn’t miss.

I want a new partner, he had screamed at her.

So do I! Olivia had it with Elliot’s condescending bullshit. If he couldn’t accept her marriage, then he could piss off!

When Elliot got home, he was in no mood to watch any more baseball. Instead, he put on his boxing gloves and got into a fight with his heavy bag.

***

Sunday

Olivia didn’t have a good night’s sleep. She tossed and turned. Alex could feel her struggling, but she couldn’t get her wife to relax.

When the brunette woke up with bloodshot eyes, Alex knew this would not be an active day for them. She had an idea.

“I’ll be right back.”

While Olivia pulled a pillow back over her head, Alex stepped into the living room and made a phone call.

“What time would you be able to get here?”

“…”

“2PM, that’s perfect.”

“…”

“Aromatics would be nice, and don’t worry about the music. I have that covered.”

When Alex returned to the room, she saw her wife curled up with a pillow. “I arranged for us to get massages today.”

That sounded good but … “I don’t really want to go anywhere.”

“I figured that, which is why they’re coming here.”

“They do that?”

Alex chuckled. “Yes. How about you get into the shower and I’ll make us something to eat?”

Olivia couldn’t argue. “I’m with a saint.”

“Remember that the next time we get into a quarrel.”

***

Kathy got home to an empty house. Elliot must have gone to workout.

The chicken piccata was untouched. He can have it for lunch today.

She started with her normal Sunday chores: doing the laundry and cleaning the kitchen.

 She was about to put the clothes in the dryer when her husband returned. “How was the gym?”

Elliot came back with a cross look on his face. “It was good. Anything for breakfast?”

Not yet. “I wasn’t sure when you’d be back. Do you want oatmeal or pancakes?”

“Pancakes.” He went up to take a shower.

***

Olivia came out of the shower and was surprised to find waffles on the counter.

“You have a waffle iron?”

“I do,” Alex told her, “well, we have a waffle iron.”

 The bacon was just about ready to come out of the oven.

Olivia was a stress eater; she had to admit that. If it wasn’t for weight training and her active job, she’d easily be 200lbs just from stress.

“This is so good. What’s in the waffles?” There was something gooey inside.

 “I put some salted caramel in the batter.”

It made them taste like fluffy candy. “You always manage to remind me why I love you.”

Alex blushed and grinned from ear to ear.

“What?”

“You’ve never said it before.”

Olivia didn’t even realize, “Say what before.”

Alex kissed her nose. “I love you too.”

Olivia had never said it before, not out loud to Alex anyway.

After breakfast, they put on a movie. Olivia was a fan of Blade Runner.

“It’s not much like the book at all,” Alex remarked.

“There’s a book?”

 “It’s called Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep.”

Olivia made a face. “Never heard of it.”

“I read it for a sci-fi class I took in college.”

Olivia snorted. “You took sci-fi?”

“I needed an English credit, why?”

“It sounds like a class full of geeks!”

Alex shrugged. “They were pretty normal I guess. The average Yale student is kind of geeky anyway, well once you get under the layers of preppy and privilege.”

***

Elliot didn’t want to talk about his Saturday. He was more than happy to let Kathy ramble about her visit to her sister’s house. Apparently, the woman had all kinds of ideas for the baby, too many.

“She was going on about what brand of diapers were the best, what daycares were good, even what pre-schools we should pre-register for. It was all way too much.”

“I’m sure she’s just trying to help,” Elliot mumbled.

Kathy was surprised. Usually he got irate, when her family was too pushy. Maybe he was coming around. “I’m sure you’re right. How was your day yesterday?”

Oh God! “Not too interesting, just watched baseball.”

“Well, sometimes a relaxing weekend is just what the doctor ordered.”

Please kill me now!

***

Olivia had never been one for massages. They sounded good but they cost a lot of money.

This, however, was perfect. Two masseuses came, Hector and Bertha. Hector was a big dude, 6’3, broad shouldered and big hands. Bertha was smaller, but she wasn’t very small at all. She was about 5’10 and also had a good amount of muscle on her.

“Whose the tenser of the two?”

 Alex pointed to her wife. Normally, Olivia would disagree, but right now, she needed the heavy duty massage.

 Olivia got Hector and he got his table set up for her.

Warm oil poured down Olivia’s back before strong hands rubbed it in.

 The detective let out a strangled grunt as Hector worked on the knots in her shoulders. “You must have a stressful job. You’re more knotted up than a cat’s ball of yarn.”

“Police officer,” she muttered.

“Ah, I suggest you get a massage at least once a month. Every other week would be better.”

Olivia was about to say can’t afford it, but technically she could. They had money; well Alex had money. How much money did she have anyway?

***

Alex used to get a massage every week when she was in Boston, that’s how much stress she was under between Rizzoli’s antics and her mother’s never ending quest to find her a mate paired with her father’s, why can’t you just try it with a man nonsense.

 Alex suggested he try it with a man and see if he like it and then she would too. That shut him up, for a few months at least.

She hadn’t thought about signing up with a new service when she first moved to New York. Everything was surprisingly carefree, but now, she could see the tension rising again. Perhaps, this should be their couples’ time; every other week, they just lie down and get pampered.

Oh this sounds good.

Before they knew it, the hour was up. Alex paid the tip as she had paid for the service over the phone with her credit card.

Olivia looked much better now than she had this morning.

 “How are you feeling?” 

“Pretty good,” Olivia draped her arm around Alex’s waist.

“How good?” Alex whispered against her ear.

 “You slut,” Olivia teased.

“Like you don’t want to.”

“I never said that.” They raced each other to the bedroom.


End file.
